Chloe Wild and Shy
by MSCIBET
Summary: AU play on the movie Sabrina. Rest is explained in first chapter. CHLEX ultimately. Other well known characters show up and play different roles than normal. No Lana, Clark, Lois.
1. Girl in the Tree

Title: Chloe, Wild and Shy (AU based on _Sabrina_)

Author: Superag

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: All Smallville characters belong to Warner Bros. or DC Comics. The idea for this belongs to Barbara Benedek and David Rayfiel, the screenwriters for the movie _Sabrina_. This fic is simply meant as entertainment, nothing more. Also, xevaral started a piece similar to this but I will be taking my own liberties. Some will sound the same since we are following the same script so to speak but the characters will play out differently.

Premise: A love story that follow the movie _Sabrina. _Chloe has always loved Lucas but while away Lucas falls for someone tied to the family business. She returns to find Lucas interested in her and Lex intervenes to make everything right.

A/N – If you have seen the movie _Sabrina, _you will immediately see some of the same lines and situations. However, I am not French and I'm not pretending some parts of the story will change. The premise remains the same. There are some character assignments you must be versed in first.

- Lex and Lucas are brothers but live together with Lionel (happily) in the same home

- Gabe is the family driver and Chloe lives above the garage with her father

- This is futurefic somewhat b/c Lucas and Chloe would be about 21 and of course Lex would be his older self

- James (Jimmy) is older and more accomplished here, about 25 (Nonky wins the age battle for sake of writing here)

- The rest you'll figure out as it plays

Feedback: YES! It feeds me.

Chapter 1 – The Girl in the Tree

_Once upon a time on a hill outside of Metropolis, there was a very, very large mansion, almost a castle, where there lived a family by the name of Luthor. There were servants inside the mansion and servants outside the mansion and six crews of gardeners, two for the solarium and four for the grounds. There were specialists for the indoor tennis courts and the outdoor tennis courts, the indoor pool and the outdoor pool. And over the garage lived a chauffeur by the name of Sullivan, who had a daughter named Chloe. _

Chloe was the typical young adult with dreams and fancies. She had long sandy blonde hair that seemed to flow everywhere when not pulled back. She didn't dress as fashionably as some wished she would, sticking mainly to crop pants and shirts, more a teenagers style than a young woman's. Chloe wiped down the Rolls in the driveway complacently while the light jazz filtered over the high hedges from the main grounds of the mansion. This was the normal occurrence or the nightly routine in the life of a chauffeur, and Chloe was the doting daughter that helped. But tonight was different. Chloe walked away, following the melodic soft beats to the disappointment of her father. Chloe climbed the same elm tree that she always did, feeling that in her tree she could be right there with the Luthors.

_Among other things, the Luthor were noted for the parties they gave. Few people anymore gave parties the way they did. It never rained on the night of a Luthor party. The Luthors wouldn't have stood for it. There was Lionel Luthor, who inherited the corporation from his father when he passed away on the thirteenth hole at Pebble Beach. _

"Sweetheart, go talk to General Lane – he looks bored." Lionel spoke to one of his assistants as he milled from person to person, dressed to the nines in his Armani. "Senator, I have got someone I want you to meet." Lionel led the man over to the General.

_Lionel was on the cover of Fortune. There was Lex, the older son. He graduated from Yale at 19. Then he took his father and the family on a trip on the fiber optic highway and turned a one hundred million dollar family business into some serious money. _

Even at parties Lex tied himself to his phone. "Well, I just don't feel like buying any more networks this year. There just never is anything good on. I said the offer expired at 10:00, and it's now 10:08." Lex hung up the phone and casually slipped it back into his pocket. He looked over the rest of the invitees in boredom. His father just had to have a birthday party.

_Lex was on the cover of Time._

_But most of all, there was Lucas, the younger son, who was in and out of many schools and even more relationships. He was handsome and charming and funny and romantic._

Dancing with the beautiful red head dressed in white, he pulled her in closer to whisper in her ear, "It's so rare to meet such a beautiful woman, with your sense of humor and irony and poetry and … haircolor." Lucas smiled the whitest of smiles at the raving beauty while Chloe watched in disappointment.

_Lucas did a Gap ad._

"Chloe, Chloe come down," Gabe pleaded with his starry-eyed daughter. Chloe leaned back in the tree and reacted to Lucas' move on the young woman. Sighing, she placed her hand on her chest and almost whimpered.

"Oh, she made him laugh."

"Honey, you have to finish packing."

Chloe turned and looked down at her father from her place in the tree, "Am I witty?"

"I wonder if London is far away enough," Gabe said to himself but was overheard.

"No, really, do you think I'm funny?" Chloe threw her legs over the branch of the tree and looked at her dad for sincere honesty.

"Hilarious, you should host a talk show. Chloe, the full time observation of Lucas Luthor is not a recognized profession. Get out of that tree." Gabe was now ordering her as she looked at him disappointedly. Turning back around, she watched as Lucas made his final move away from the dance floor with his latest woman of the night.

"I'll be there in a minute." Gabe looked in on the party and shook his head in disgust, leaving Chloe to her tree and her magnificent dreams. Chloe watched as Lucas' date left and he strolled gladly across the grounds. Picking out one bottle of champagne and two of the finest flutes, he tucked the flutes into his back pockets and headed out of the party. Chloe quickly exited the tree just in time to scare him almost to death. Landing almost on top of him, Lucas took a step back and gasped.

"Oh, it's just you Chloe."

"Hello Lucas," she barely breathed out.

Looking up in the tree and then back at Chloe, he adjusted his tie. "I thought I heard something." Continuing to look in the tree, he walked away, swinging the champagne bottle merrily.

Sadly, she remarked to herself, "No, it was nobody." The band started a requested song as Lucas headed to the solarium. Chloe followed him and watched through the glass as Lucas danced and drank in private with his date. Saddened, Chloe ran back to the house.

Passing by the living room of the place above the garage, her father called, "Chloe?" Returning back to the living room, Gabe closed his book and looked at her, "You've spent more of your life up that tree than you have on solid ground." Sulking, her father continued. "You know how lucky we are that Mr. Luthor has friends that have a job for you so that you can have this European experience? The tie in London will be so good for you. If your mother were alive, she would be so happy – it's what she always wanted for you."

"What if he forgets me?"

"How can he forget you if you're not someone that he knows exists?" Chloe looked down disappointed as her father approached her in the doorway. "I didn't mean that Chloe. I just meant there's much more to you than this obsession with Lucas. I hope you know that."

She nodded halfway, "Thanks dad. Goodnight." Chloe breathed a sigh and walked to her room as her father closed the door and shook his head in dismay. Sitting in her room, she could still hear the song play and knew exactly the steps that Lucas took from all the nights she had spied on him. Feeling overwhelmed by his ignoring her last night at the mansion, she went to the kitchen and took a bottle of Sherry and headed from the main house. Chloe, returning upstairs to her room, drank straight from the bottle as she threw random clothes and shoes into bags preparing for her departure the next morning.

----------

"Where are you going – it's early?" A man stopped Lex as he winded his way through the party of people.

"It'll take me half an hour to just get out of here. I still have to check on the Tokyo Market before it closes. Goodnight." Lex thanked everyone for coming and continued through the throngs of people before being stopped by his father.

"Lex, Andrew Colson just told me you fired his son." Lionel briskly walked to keep up with his overworked son.

"He's an idiot," Lex replied without any thought.

"But Lex he was a groomsman at my wedding. He's one of my best friends that is not in business." Lex stopped mid-tread and looked at his father. He knew his dad meant well, but he had gotten soft in his older age, something that Lex could not let interrupt business.

"Look, it's business dad. I've got to drop something off in Lucas' room. When he surfaces from this week's love of his life, tell him I put his suspenders back in his closet."

"You're not leaving now. You'll miss my fireworks," Lionel seemed almost disappointed.

Smirkingly, Lex retorted, "It's ok dad – I had a pony ride and I got my face painted." Lex hinted at a laugh as he shook his father's hand. "Goodnight." He left and went up to Lucas' room.

---------

From her bedroom window, Chloe watched as the light in Lucas's room turned on. Still slightly buzzed from the Sherry, she contemplated how she should just make a move. The worst he could do was reject her. Heading up the stairs in the main house, she dawdled, teetering back and forth on whether to continue her pursuit. And then just went for it.

Lex walked around the smaller bedroom of the mansion and shook his head, picking up wads of clothes from the floor and complaining about his little brother. With all the money and servants in the world, there was no answer to helping his brother mature. He walked into the oversized closet and looked around for a hamper.

Knocking on the door of the bedroom, she heard a man say she could enter. Lex was still arranging his brother's closet. She stood stoic in the doorway, almost frozen. Fear and passion both covered her face and her words barely could escape her lips. It was her turn finally to be noticed by Lucas.

"I came to say goodbye."

"What?" Lex dropped the rest of the stuff on the floor and walked toward the door. As Lex came around the doorway of the closet, she stopped him.

"Don't come out." Lex stopped in his tracks, confused of the strange situation. "If I look at you, I might not be able to get though this." Taking a breath, she walked further into the room and ran her hand along his bed. Lex stood listening at the door still somewhat bewildered. "Please don't say anything. I'm leaving tomorrow for London, and I'll be away a long time. While I don't expect you to think about me while I'm gone, you never thought about me while I was here. I just wanted to say, I think I know you better than anybody else. Whatever they think or say, I know the truth. That you're a wonderful person – kind and generous – and for what it's worth, know someone very far away is thinking of you. So if there is anything that I can ever do –" Chloe ran her hands along his bed nervously as she stopped for an answer.

Lex had listened in confusion and then amusement. Still not quite sure if the eloquent speech had been for him or for Lucas, he answered her question as plainly as possible. Coming around the corner, he looked at her and answered plainly, "You could pick me up one of those Wedgewood dishes for my keys."

Chloe looked up and saw Lex and stared in embarrassment and shock. Before Lex was even finished she repeated Oh my God several times and ran out of the house, disappearing back to her room while the fireworks, both in the sky and in the solarium, played on.


	2. The European Girl

**A/N - If anyone has ever seen _Sabrina, _you know that the central characters don't hook up until further in the plot. This is not going to follow the plot completely step by step the whole movie but most parts will for a start (b/c the script was so good, I don't want to rewrite it).**

The European Girl – Chapter 2

Chloe sat timidly outside an office where an old man was yelling at several men. She gritted her teeth and looked down her at her clothes, the same ones that she had worn the night of the party. As expected, her father had been the only one to see her off, as if no one even cared that she left. She watched as people in business suits sat engrossed at desks researching the latest story. She had written for a small school newspaper, but the Luthors had found her a job at the London Times.

Seeing the editor eye her from his office, she tried to break a smile. Another younger woman opened the door for her and asked her to enter. "Welcome to the London Times. Are you versed in any languages?" Chloe eyed the woman and shook her head no. The older man came out of the office and greeted her.

"Chloe Sullivan, come with me." Chloe grabbed her bag and followed the man who was obviously in a hurry to get back to his real job and not worry about taking care of the little girl he had been sent. Walking briskly, he pointed things out as he spoke incoherently. "There's the research department, stacks, microfilm, photolab, classifieds, lifestyle, newsdesk, sports, my office, and your desk." Chloe looked at the man and then at her desk. Spying only a computer and no instructions, she sat down and stared at the desk while the entire room stared at her. The older gentleman walked away and left her alone.

On her first assignment, the style editor dragged her to a photo shoot at the fountain at Piccadilly Circus. He shouted orders as what seemed to be women wearing next to nothing for a 'What to Wear in Fall' spread. She stood at the table and listened as four different people hollered orders at her. She had officially been given the title of go-fer. Frustrated, she waved her hands back and forth, trying to complete the tasks that all the different crew gave her from finding an accessory for the model to getting coffee from the street vendor passing by. She stopped and covered her ears to put in perspective which to do first.

"Hey, can you get that?" Chloe looked at the man irritatingly and turned on the large fan set up for the shoot, as if they needed it that particular day. The weather sucked as it was – kind of like her first day on the job.

"Hey, my contact," a woman screamed and glared at Chloe as she cut off the fan. The entire staff stopped and glared at her and then at the ground. Her older woman mentor then broke into a fit of laughter as the group looked for the woman's contact. Chloe walked away and sat out of the way from attention of the now irritating eyes. She felt alone and out of place.

The older woman, Margaret, sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "James is very good at his job, and he is demanding. But he mentored me and now I am mentoring you. Soon, you will be just as versed in all aspects of the newspaper and will mentor someone else. You'll see – give it time." Chloe heard the words but could only think of home and of him. At least there, she wasn't noticed at all.

Even as the days passed, the work didn't get better and her mood got worse. She sat in her small empty apartment and listened to the crowds walk by and talk outside her window while talking to her father on the phone.

"_You've only been there two weeks; I doubt that everyone there thinks that you are idiot."_

"Only because I haven't met them all."

"_Chloe, you are being much too hard on yourself. Give it a chance. Remember you were the one ordering others around to make things just what you wanted at your newspaper and you've been away from it for a couple of years. What matters is that you are away from here, experiencing new things, getting another view of the world, finding new friends. And not constantly thinking about you know who." _

But she was thinking about him; he was all she thought about. Hearing her father's voice reiterate the point, she stared at the Gap ad she had on the wall. The one solid reminder of home and what she wanted so desperately to return home for.

Gabe entered the kitchen and sat down with the help. They all stopped and wondered how her trip was going. The one-sided love affair with Lucas Luthor was not a secret among the staff; she had grown up with the obsession. Frustrated, Gabe sat down at the table as the housewoman brought him his breakfast.

"She's fine. She hasn't adjusted completely." Gabe started shoving food in his mouth to avoid the inquisition, but it came anyway.

"She's miserable," the gardener threw in.

The maid shook her head, "I told you not to send her."

The newest staff member that Lionel had the heart to save from some immigration scandal said with a thick Spanish accent, "Mr. Gabe, maybe it is not my place, when I first come to this country, I was alone like Chloe." The staff all rolled there eyes at her beginning her soapbox, "So I just asked to God, why am I here, but I say why God. But there is no answer. So, I stopped crying but it takes eleven years."

The housewoman rolled her eyes and continued, "Did she mention Lucas?"

"Just that her life without him is a hopeless ending filled with misery and despair. I believe those were her words."

Chloe followed the same crew from the Times everyday. Today, she again followed James to a press event for the style section of the paper. After working on the high school newspaper, she never cared to do any more stories on the in's and out's of the fashion or popularity world, but she at least was getting some exposure to a major market newspaper. She watched as he interviewed one of the women one an upcoming television show and almost missed the question.

"Have a drink with me." He turned around and looked at her and smiled. He was handsome but much more defined older features than his age would dictate. He dressed casually, which made her feel more at ease in her dress.

"Me?"

Chloe and James sat at a café and talked for hours. She took in everything he said from explaining the culture in his beloved England to the intricate details of her job and what would make her accomplished in whatever facet of the newspaper she ended up going into. She was mesmerized by him. He smiled at her, showed an interest in her. The first person besides her father to do that and she was hooked.

Witty and funny, he took her out several nights after work, and they danced. He would tell her jokes and she would laugh like she hadn't laughed in years. Returning one night after a club, she flopped on the bed and looked at the menu that she had taken from the restaurant as a souvenir. She stared at it happily and hung it on her wall. She looked at her picture of Lucas and carefully moved the menu to cover one corner of the ad.

Lex, dressed in his trademark suit with crisp blue shirt, marched out to the limo as Gabe opened the door for him. Pulling his phone out to make a call, Lucas chased him out of the house dressed ready for a tennis game.

"Hey Lex." Lex put his phone down and rolled his eyes, looking at his very out of place brother. "Got a minute?"

"Lucas, does it ever occur to you that you are an officer of Luthorcorp?" Lex pulled out his phone and again continue to dial.

"Lex, listen. I met someone."

Still not listening, Lex continued, "Do you recall the address of our building – it's 380 Luthorcorp Avenue in Metropolis."

"Hey, I'm not kidding," Lucas pleaded for him to listen to no avail.

"Your office is on the 48th floor."

"She's really a somebody." Lex gave in and decided to listen to his little brother's new acquisition, wishing he could acquire businesses like women.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, I have invited her for dinner her on Friday and I don't want you and dad to – look this girl is really smart, like really smart."

Lex walked away smirking at Lucas' statement, "Well, that certainly hasn't come up before." He continued punching keys on his phone.

"Lex, she's a real woman, not a you know…"

Les turned and laughed at him, "Transvestite?"

"She's not a bimbo. She's a doctor, a surgeon actually." This raised Lex's hopes and interests enough for him to look at Lucas.

"How did you meet her?"

"I was at this party and the host started having a heart attack and I rushed him to Metropolis General and she was the resident on duty and we just hit it off." Lex went back to complacency, not seeing this relationship lasting.

"How did the host make out?" He tried to be put up with the conversation.

"Listen Lex, when you guys meet her just try to make me look good. I mean I know I look good, but try to make me sound good. Mention my accomplishments, my qualities. You can be creative." Lex eyed his little brother with a smirk of disgust. Nodding his head, Lex rolled his eyes. "Lie, ok? She says her folks know you."

"What's her name?

"Bryce. Helen Bryce."

"As in Bryce Industries?"

"I don't know," Lucas looked at Lex as if Lex thought he would know such things. Lex looked at the ground as Lucas bounced a tennis ball. Lex started scheming as his father walked out to join the two.

"Which one works for a living?" Lionel added drolly as he got into the limo. Lex entered after his father and rolled his eye, pretending nothing else was up his sleeve.

"Bring her around, we'll try to make you look good."

Completely oblivious to Lex's statement, Lucas looked at Lionel and questioned, "So you guys work Sundays now?"

"It's Wednesday Lucas," Lex answered as he shut the car door. Lex waited patiently as Gabe pulled away from the mansion grounds and then made another call. This was the perfect play, the perfect plan, and Lucas of all people had laid it in his lap. "Guess what dad? Lucas is taking out Stanley Bryce's daughter."

Without reading his father's expression, he knew his father was already interested in the thought of a possible professional and personal relationship. "Mac, get me Harvey," Lex ordered over the phone as he pulled up the latest stock numbers for Bryce Industries. "Harvey, I want you to start buying up chucks of Bryce stock, not too much at one time to notice. That's it." Lex hung up the phone and looked at his father approvingly. Lucas would not screw this one up.

"Well, I sure hope she doesn't look like Stanley," Lionel tried to joke.

At dinner on Friday, Lionel was pleasantly surprised at Lucas. "For once your father didn't lie, you are lovely." Lionel greeted Helen, kissing her hand gently.

"Thank you," she politely replied as she shook hands with Lex. "I have heard wonderful things about you from my father."

Lex, still skeptical, asked, "So you really are a doctor?"

"No, he made that up," Helen dropped jokingly.

"She was just named to the Thoracic Surgeon Team and I told her the hospital could count on us for a couple million dollar donation."

Lionel groaned, "Lucas," but let it drop.

Already trying to lay on the charm, Lex uncharacteristically grabbed him by the shoulders, "Is he a world class philanthropist or what?" In the back of his mind, Lex knew that hell or high water this relationship was going to work.

Chloe walked around the London streets on her day off in a daze. She had a lot to think about. Lucas, who was miles away, didn't give her the time of day without her asking first. But James, in all his seriousness about work, never once neglected to see to her needs. When working with James, she actually felt like a competent person. Stopping and looking up at the building that she worked in, she decided to check in on James.

Seeing someone in his office, she sat down at her desk and went through the new mail that arrived since the night before.

"Chloe, come here and bring those folders." Chloe looked up from her still sparse desk and smiled as James closed his door. He had an … office. He was somebody, and he treated her like a real person. Walking in the door, she looked down at the voluptuous woman sitting on the couch in a barely there skirt and suddenly felt inadequate.

"Thanks. This is Bridgette. We're all going to lunch together to prep for the prince's polo match. I honestly don't see how these things are newsworthy but regardless." James picked up his satchel and camera bag. "Shall we get going?"

Chloe continued to stand numb in the office, on the verge of tears. Bridgette smiled softly at her and walked out of the door first. "Chloe, is everything ok? If you would rather skip lunch, James and I would completely understand."

Chloe wouldn't let this woman intrude on her only chance for a happy time in merry old England. Getting a grip on her emotions, Chloe raised her head and smiled at the woman again. "I'm fine. Let's get going."

The three sat through what Chloe admitted was a fairly simple and uneventful lunch. Chloe watched James as he continued to watch her mannerisms around Bridgette. Chloe made sure to be polite to the woman but secretly wished the woman's hair would suddenly fall out or breasts to deflate. This wasn't fair. She finally thought her and James had something going. She was his pick for every assignment; her work was becoming more used in the newspaper's fashion section and her name was actually known in the newsroom.

James had gotten her to that point and now he was gallivanting with another woman right in front of her.

"Chloe, I'm going to go powder my nose; would you like to join me?" Bridgette smiled sweetly enough but Chloe couldn't stomach spending alone time with the woman.

"Thank you, but I'm good," Chloe responded wondering if Bridgette was insinuating that Chloe needed to clean up or she wasn't pretty. She gritted her teeth and tried to smile as Bridgette walked away after kissing James on the cheek.

James turned to Chloe and stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Chloe thought for a moment not to actually answer the question but figured that she might as well. "It's just Bridgette – I don't know. I guess I'm just al little stressed." James watched her reactions when Bridgette's name left her lips and let out a laugh.

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not. There's nothing between us; there's no reason to be jealous." Chloe was now getting more aggravated.

"Yes, you are. You're jealous of my niece." Chloe's eyes widened at the statement. Trying to open her mouth to apologize, nothing came out. James reached over and took her hand in his, "Chloe, you didn't actually think I was that callous to your feelings? Bridgette is in from Milan for a fashion shoot and asked _us _to lunch. She wanted to meet you."

"Us?"

Leaning in closer, James wrapped both hands around Chloe's and nodded in dismay. "She asked if I had finally found someone my own type to hang out with. I know she meant romantically, and I explained as a matter of fact I had. That's why she suggested to have us all go out." Running a hand through her hair, he smiled. "Now, can you loosen up a little and enjoy the rest of the day? I think actually she was taking you somewhere after this; maybe you could actually enjoy yourself while I get to the polo match."

"I thought you needed me for that."

"Chloe, that was a ruse to get you to go out. You looked like you were going to spit daggers at Bridgette and needed your mind on work to convince you to go." James squeezed Chloe's hand one more time and sat back in his chair as Bridgette walked up to the table.

"I'm glad to see things have been settled a little better. I'm sorry Chloe, I thought he had told you about me. Lord knows all I hear about you." Bridgette sat down and examined the bill. Pulling her credit card out, she looked at Chloe and smiled perfectly. "Are you interested in some ladies pampering or do you want to go watch men be men at a polo match?"

"I would very much like the pampering, no offense James." James laughed and waved her to go ahead. Getting up from his seat, he rubbed his hand down her long hair and smiled at Bridgette. "Be good, and don't let her cut it all off," he told Chloe before walking out of the bistro.

"Shall we?" Bridgette stood a mere three inches taller than Chloe but was much more beautiful. Chloe followed her to places all over town, trying on clothes and getting makeovers. When asked by retailers who obviously knew of her, Bridgette would simply answer that Chloe was her friend and that she should be treated just the same.

Chloe returned home that night to her sparse apartment with a new above the shoulder bob cut and make up that actually showed that she had beautiful cheekbones. She wished she would never have to wash it off, afraid that she couldn't make it look the same again. She laid in her bed and looked at her bulletin board. Peering back at her, it seemed the smile from Lucas's face on the ad was saddened, disappointed. For the first time, though, Chloe didn't care. Jumping up from her bed, she resigned that she had to get to bed in order to have time enough to make herself look stunning for James in the morning.

TBC


	3. Moving Forward

A/N - Here's the next installment. Chlex is coming I promise.

Moving Forward – Chapter 3

Lucas stood in the waiting room of an upstairs floor in Metropolis General. Dressed in tuxedo, he couldn't wait to get the call from Lex telling him that he needed to make an appearance before the business deal at dinner went bad. Lucas wondered why Lex even cared. Lucas didn't even know or care where his office was; work killed people faster.

Sitting down in the doctor's lounge, he stared into the mirror and undid his tie. The family wasn't worth all the trouble; still, he had to respect the work his father and brother did. He was the youngest and would eventually take over if Lex ever died. Lucas silently prayed he wouldn't.

"Hey, what are you brooding over?" Helen walked up and wrapped her arms around Lucas and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She smelled of flowers, something simple and not overstated like his mother used to wear.

Turning in the chair, he pulled her down on his knee. "Nothing. I was simply marveling at the wonderful shade of gray that the lockers are colored here."

Helen stood up and laughed at him while removing her jacket. "Sure you were. Look, I am so sorry about missing the dinner with your brother and his clients. I'm sure you will catch hell for it later. But I am starving."

Lucas stood up and wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Then how about we go back to your place and I run you a bubble bath and fix you a Luthor omelet with more ingredients than should ever be mixed together?"

Helen turned around to face Lucas and smiled. "What did I do without you before? You are the best."

Lucas tilted his head to the side and smiled at her. "You're being easy on me. I think you would have survived. You saved someone's life and I offered to cook dinner. Not much of a comparison."

"I'm easy on you? Then why don't you marry me?"

Lucas stared at her for a moment and waited until the nurse that entered at the way wrong time poured her coffee and left. Looking around the room and back at Helen, he smiled. "Ok."

Helen pulled out of his grip and opened the door to the lounge. She turned and looked at Lucas. "Don't joke around like that." She walked out of the lounge and headed down the hall. Lucas walked the door close in front of him and stared at himself in the mirror wondering if he could actually take the plunge. The feeling was there. She made him happy. Would make Lex ecstatic. A smile crept across his face as he ran down the hall after her.

Grabbing her around the shoulders, he whispered in her ear, "ok."

Turning to face him, she smiled at his idiocy. "Are you sure you know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's that thing where you spend a lot of time together and sleep in the same bed and button each other's buttons. I know what marriage is."

Helen kissed him before he could make another stupid reference. "Then I accept."

Lucas pulled her back to look at her and check her for a fever. "Really, why?" Helen smiled and wrapped her arms around him, knocking him into the wall of the hospital parking garage.

The next day, Lucas sat down at the breakfast table across from Lex and his father. "Glad that you could join us last night. The meeting went well despite the absence of a particular person that is still a part of this family," Lex snidely dropped as he stared at his brother.

"Sorry, I was a little preoccupied." Lucas hesitated as his Lionel sat back and silently let the boys bicker. "I…" Lucas hesitated. "I'm getting married."

Lionel leaned in and stared at his son in amusement. Looking over at Lex, he nodded approvingly. Pointing with his hand at Lucas, he calmly dropped one of his more recent one-liners. "Now there's someone who knows how to mix business with pleasure."

Lex stared at his father and rolled his eyes, "Dad, he has nothing to do with the business. You know that."

Lionel sat back in his chair and sighed. "At least he knows how to have fun."

Lex ignored the second statement and turned his attention to Lucas. "You actually think that you can make this marriage work?"

Lucas stared stunned at his brother. He thought this is what his father and brother wanted him to be, responsible but now they were just doubting him. Lucas stood up from the table and waved off the breakfast he was about to be served. Still on cloud nine from the night before, he wasn't going to be pushed around by his overbearing brother. "Look, just stay out of it – I'm happy."

Lex and Lionel looked at each other in amusement as Lucas tromped off out of the dining room. "Well son, you never cease to amaze me. And I thought you were actually going to break into a smile."

Lex leaned over as he dressed his eggs, "This isn't over."

Lex leaned back in his chair after seeing the bright red Ferrari pull up in front of the building. He knew what was coming, but played the whole incident down. Turning, he looked at the two men that were taking notes on the latest corporate takeover that Lex was ranting about.

Lucas ran out of the elevator on the floor he knew his brother occupied most of the time. "Mr. Luthor, how nice to see you again."

"I need to talk to my brother," Lucas stated as he walked clear past the main desk and Lex's personal secretary as she grabbed him by the jacket.

"He's in a meeting."

"I really don't care – this needs to be dealt with," he responded as he pulled away from the woman and threw open the double doors of Lex's office.

"Lucas, we're in a meeting," Lex calmly stated as he continued reading off figures to the men in front of him.

"How often do I come here?"

Lex looked up and remembered it was part of the scheme, "Gentlemen, if we could continue this in a bit. I apparently need to teach the younger Luthor some business etiquette. Thank you." The men spied Lucas and rolled their eyes in response to Lex's comment. Leaving the room, Lex sat back his chair, somewhat prepared for what was coming next.

Lucas slammed the newspaper down on the desk and pointed at the small article on the front page of the business section. "I was wondering why I was suddenly being treated with respect. You and dad were pushing me into this marriage in order to make a merge with Bryce Industries. This is just like you to take something meaningful and turn it into this."

Lex stood up and walked around the desk and stared at his little brother. "Pushing you? I could go to hell for the lies I told about you. You begged me to make you look good."

"You never said a word to me before this ran today that this was all a sham for a business deal."

Lex cut him off. "Talk about my accomplishments you said. My qualities. Be creative. Lie you said." Lex watched Lucas' expression change from anger to remorse for ever making the suggestion.

Lucas stood staring at his brother, who wouldn't drop his intent gaze, in order to obviously make a point and remind Lucas that he had asked for the help from the beginning. Lex simply added a little to the nudge for both families' behalf's.

Lucas sighed and sat back in the chair," I can't do this Lex. I'm not cut out to get married. I can't make this kind of commitment. You know me."

Lex sat down in the chair across from him and smirked, "Oh, how sweet. She wants an actual wedding date."

"I don't know what came over me? First I was enjoying talking about a bubble bath with her and then we ended up engaged. This is all very surreal. I'm not in a position to take care of wife."

Lex spun around in his chair, not facing Lucas and not truly interested in talking about affairs of the heart. "Helen is a wonderful woman who is surgeon and a millionaire. I hardly think you are going to be taking care of her. I am imagining it actually the other way around." Turning back around, he looked at Lucas and leaned over his desk. "You don't deserve her, but she appears to love you for some reason."

"See doesn't that worry you a little about her mental health? I mean this was all so sudden and …" Lucas stopped and picked up the paper off the desk. "And this is all a coincidence."

"Correction Lucas, it's an opportunity." He watched as Lucas squirmed in his seat and repeated Lex under his breath. Pulling out a gun from the drawer of his desk, Lucas backed up as he grew frightened. "You expect be to kiss off a billion dollar merger just because there might be family connections."

Lex pulled back the trigger and shot three shots at the LCD panel across the office from the desk. Lucas tried to climb further in the seat in reaction to his brother's insaneness.

"Shit, what is your problem?" Lucas stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

Lex got up and walked over to the screen after putting the gun back in the drawer. Rubbing his hand over the panel, he smiled at his own fortune, "Look at this thing. Not a scratch on it."

Lucas moved slowly toward Lex, "Is this a way of changing the subject or are you just fucking nuts?"

"No one has the technology like this except for Bryce Industries. Everyone on Wall Street knows it, and it's right here in Metropolis. We've got so much competition on this merger even with our name…"

"Wait a minute, Lex, you're talking about more than your stupid deal. You're talking about my life."

Lex rubbed his forehead and lays a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "My life pays for your life. My life makes your life possible."

"I resent that."

Lex turned away from his brother, "So do I." Turning back and looking at Lucas, he couldn't help to wonder which parent dropped the boy on his head. "Look at yourself, you went to law school but never took the bar. You went to business school, but I can't get you anywhere near your office, you studied languages in foreign countries that you don't speak, instruments that you don't play, you have a series of girlfriends that you never see more than twice. You see a pattern here?"

"Who are you to lecture me about long term relationships? Your idea of closeness is giving your date time to order dessert."

"I don't have time for dessert. I'm busy working. You're a grown man Lucas; finish something. Helen Bryce is the best thing that has ever happened to you, and you told me so yourself."

Lucas stood in the middle of Lex's office and watched as Lex sat back down in his chair. Looking over some documents, he called the men back to the office and waited for Lucas to leave.

"She wants to make sure I tell you that she misses you all and send her love," Gabe closed the letter and sat it next to him on the table as the rest of the house servants looked at him blankly.

"What does she say of the engagement?"

Gabe lowered his head and continued to eat.

"You didn't tell her?" another servant asked.

"I don't know how. I don't know what to say."

The thick accented woman that irritated everyone with her stories spoke up, "You say darling Chloe, your life is dream and now it is over. I know."

The rest of the servants looked at her before getting up from the table and cleaning up the kitchen. Gabe sat and listened halfway to the woman as he tried to put his thoughts together for the email to her.

_Dear Chloe, although I am sure this will come as a shock, it is my belief that what I am about to tell you is all for the best. I know how strongly you have always felt about this, and so I have been reluctant to write. Lucas is getting married._

Chloe sat and stared at the sentence on the email she printed out. Stunned into silence, she couldn't fathom what to do next.

"Chloe, what is it?" James looked over from his lunch and watched as her eyes seemed to almost tear up and then suddenly dry out. She looked over at him and smiled as she crumpled the small note from her father up and shove it into the bottom of her bag.

"Nothing, some news from home. It's just weird." Chloe looked up at James and smiled; the teary look now completely gone. "What do you say we get out of here and do something spontaneous."

James looked at her and grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

Chloe took him by the hand after throwing some money down on the table and walked with him down the street. Stopping momentarily, she took a deep breath and resigned herself to completing the act. Lucas had been her life, but she had found another in London; James was all there was now.

She cracked opened the door of her small apartment and held the door open for him. "Kiss me."

James stood and looked at her and grinned. He had wanted to make his move from the beginning but she seemed so timid and sometimes so far away from where she was that he didn't dare tread on whatever was going on in her mind. But the moment had finally fell in his lap. He wasn't going to give it up. Taking her around the back of the head, he pulled her down on the small couch and pressed his lips to her.

Chloe let his tongue enter her mouth and closed her eyes, hoping the wave of emotion would finally drown out any kind of feelings she had left for Lucas. Margaret had been right; it was hard to be with an illusion because they always disappointed. James, however, really did care for her and wanted her, and Chloe had no reason now to let him.

Leaning further back in the couch, Chloe felt James slip his lips down to her neck as his hands slipped under her shirt. Closing her eyes again, the image wouldn't go away. The eyes on the ad became sadder each time she glanced in the direction.

James leaned back on the couch and looked at her, rubbing his hands through her hair. "What's going on? You're not even here."

"I'm sorry."

Leaning in, he took her hand and smiled. "I can only help you so much Chloe, but whatever is going on, you and I sleeping together is not going to make to make it go away. You have to answer to whatever is bothering you before we can get past this."

James moved over closer and put his arm around her. "I know. It's just something I have to work through. But I am really happy that you are here with me."

Kissing her on the cheek, he smiled and rubbed her hair out of her face. "I'm happy I'm here too." Chloe glanced over at the bulletin board one last time as James turned on the television. She spied the same eyes peeking out from behind her other odds and ends that covered the rest of the picture. This time the face almost looked as if it begged her to move on.

TBC


	4. Back to Home

Back to Home – Chapter 4

"Are you sure that you got everything you need?" James picked up the last bag that Chloe sat next to the door. He ached for her to stay, even had begged the editor to give her a real position writing for the fashion pages that the editor had grudgingly agreed to. But Chloe had other plans in mind.

She admitted she was sad leaving England. Things seemed so peaceful in so many ways. There was not one meteor freak, one alien lifeform, and not one mention of Lucas Luthor. Oh sure, Lex Luthor's name was plastered all over the front pages of the papers in recent days. A newly acquired linen factory was the newest venture for the Luthors in overseas markets. It was hard not to see the faces of Lionel and Lex on the news every night. But as normal, Lucas was quietly forgotten, both on television and in Chloe's mind.

"I've got everything."

James looked around the apartment one more time as Chloe started down the stairs. "How about the nice man in the Gap photo?"

Chloe stopped on the stairs and looked back at James. Smiling, she nodded, "No, leave him. Come on – I'm going to miss my plane." James shut the door and followed her out to the waiting taxi.

Getting in the taxi, she remembered the conversation that she had had with James the night before. They had become closer the last few weeks, but she had never been able to let him move to the point he wanted. She was no longer in love with the illusion of Lucas Luthor, but she couldn't string along James. He was too wonderful to hurt. Resigning herself to only being friends, he agreed. Looking back, he waved for one last time.

Getting out of the taxi with her stuff, she stood on the curb and watched the Skycaps as they quickly pulled bags out of another car, a limo. Annoyed, she hoped she was at least being overshadowed by someone who truly deserved a limo and not someone that didn't deserve the extra help.

Chloe sat down on her bag and waited impatiently, hoping the skycaps would care that she looked irritated. "Ms. Sullivan, ironic is the only word I can come up with."

Chloe looked up from her small seat and gasped. "Mr. Luthor. I had no idea you were in town."

"I hardly doubt that, seeing the papers. I have been given me temporary license over the covering of the queen's activities." Lex smirked and held a hand out to Chloe. "Sir, would you be kind enough to get her bags after you are finished with mine."

Chloe stood in absolute awe of what was going on. "Mr. Luthor, I have time before my flight."

"Nonsense. Your ticket?" Chloe handed Lex her ticket and wondered what in the world he was up to. He walked up to the skycap and said a few words, returning with a new ticket jacket. She watched as the men came and retrieved her bags immediately after his.

"Come on. We have a couple of hours before we are readied for takeoff." Lex led her gently from the back into the airport and quickly into a private lounge.

Pointing at the seat in the corner of the quiet lounge, he tapped a waiter on the shoulder and then sat down. "Mr. Luthor, my flight is actually on the other concourse. I really appreciate this but …"

"Nonsense," Lex stated completely emotionless. Sitting up, he took a swig of the scotch that was prepared for him as he pointed out that he had ordered for Chloe as well. "I expect sherry is to your liking. I will appreciate if you could replace the bottle you swiped from the kitchen."

Chloe's eyes grew in shock and embarrassment, remembering the night before she left. "Oh, I'm sorry of course."

"No worries. It wasn't the best. As for your flight, I have changed it to mine. I would feel so guilty if you had a wonderful time here and then I didn't see you home properly." Lex sat back in the chair and pulled the business section out of his briefcase, disappearing behind the paper.

Chloe just looked at the man as he one-handed the newspaper while slowly sipping the scotch in his other hand. She remembered the night before she left and the embarrassing speech she gave to who she thought was Lucas. She remembered even in her embarrassment that she had indeed done as Mr. Luthor asked, everyone always did. Reaching in her dufflebag, she pulled out the small white box and cleared her throat.

Lex looked up from his paper and sat his drink down. "Are you ok?"

"I got you this; you had mentioned something about keys in that little moment I had that I wish I could forget about."

Lex dropped the paper in his lap and reached over for the box. Opening it, Lex gazed on the intricate detail of the crossed swords in the center of the dish. "It's very nice, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. To tell you the truth, it was a good idea for a gift for everyone." Lex looked at her and nodded in appreciation. Popping the briefcase, she watched him carefully strap the box in place, as if to really take care of the useless trinket.

"I'm sure everyone will appreciate your generosity." Lex went back to his paper and drink almost without fail. Chloe stared at the man and wondered how Lucas could have turned out so much more normal or what exactly Lionel had done to Lex to make him such an ogre. He was considerate enough, but never quite in tune with another person's feelings.

She knew things had been said about Lex. People thought he was cold, self-serving. But he was a damn good business man, sitting across from her. She was plain, simple but suddenly not feeling as different as she did when she arrived at the airport.

From behind the paper, she heard, "By the way Chloe, you are looking very grown up. The new haircut and clothes suit you nicely." As if on target without even seeing her face, Lex smoothly and without cause complimented her at the exact time that she needed it.

Almost in a whisper she answered, "Thank you."

Lex lowered the paper and put his drink down. Interlacing his fingers, he leaned forward at her. "Chloe, you are beautiful young woman who from what I have heard made quite an impression on the staff at the Times. You don't need to be timid. It's not in your nature if you want to succeed."

Chloe watched as he stood up and pulled her coat down. Holding the jacket open for her, she slipped her arms carefully through the holes, trying intently not to touch the man. He was untouchable – he wasn't evil or frightening, but she knew people like her didn't end up with people like them. She finally understood that all Luthors were untouchable by commoners.

"Shall we be going?" He let her lead out of the lounge and guided her to a small runway at the end of the concourse.

"I'm flying with you?" Chloe questioned as soon as she looked out the window at the Luthorcorp jet.

Lex somewhat smirked and giggled in amazement, "You didn't actually think I was going commercial did you?"

"Mr. Luthor, we are ready to board." The attendant took Lex's and Chloe's bags ahead of them and guided them onto the plane. As Chloe entered the plane, she felt a cold wind hit her.

"Robert, I think our guest may be in need of a blanket. She has not quite acclimated to the temperature on the plane or has not learned that you are to wear wool in London in winter." Lex sat down in the rich leather seat and took the folder of flight plans from Robert while he watched Chloe get comfortable across from him the aisle.

"Thank you." Lex nodded at the more authoritative sound from Chloe and continued reading through the flight plan.

"We will be arriving back in Metropolis around breakfast tomorrow."

Chloe looked up at him concerned. "All night in the air? Do you sleep?"

Lex looked over at her as the engines of the plane started up. "Chloe, I don't sleep. This is the perfect time to work. The markets in Asia are just now closing and I have work to do. Sit back and relax; if you need anything Robert will be happy to get it for you. If you truly have a time sleeping, there is compartment in the back that has a small bed in it. You are welcome to use it."

Chloe looked over at Lex as he sipped from another poured scotch. He truly was planning on working the entire night and offered her to use all the amenities on the plane. The plane had a bedroom. She was flying home to see her father, his chauffer in the Luthor's plane. Chloe gulped silently and laid the cushioned chair back as she felt the plane level off in the dark sky.

Chloe shook her head and yawned as she looked around at the cabin of the plane. Robert had since disappeared into the front of the plane and pulled the curtain closed. Looking outside, she noticed that all that could be seen was a slight sparkle of stars and a few errant clouds as they continued over the ocean. Then it caught her eye.

Looking across from her, she giggled. Lex had since let the hum of the engines and the scotch finally lull him into sleep. She marveled at the change in the man's demeanor when he was asleep. He looked younger and less dangerous, strangely handsome in such a state. Chloe shook her head to get her back to reality and undid her lapbelt.

Picking up the folder on his lap and stacking the papers that had slipped out back in it, she laid the folder on the table in front of him. She looked around the cabin and walked into the back compartment. The bedroom was immaculate. The king sized bed spanned the entire width of the room with little room to move. Apparently, having the bed available was all that is needed with the Luthors.

Searching the closet, she pulled on what she was looking for and headed back into the main cabin. Lex had since turned to face the window, obviously still asleep. Chloe unfolded the blanket in her arms and covered him, careful not to touch and wake him.

Heading back to the bedroom, she placed her shoes in the closet and loosened her blouse. She crawled under the ultra silky covers and sighed. The Luthors really had it all. Grabbing a second pillow, she quickly fell back to sleep.

Waking for what it seemed a few minutes later, Chloe felt an obvious change in the mattress. She was rolling toward the center of the strange bed that she was now in. She covered her mouth in shock feeling her back brush against another hard, well defined object. Turning over, her face met the back of a dark blue silk shirt. Scooting further against the wall, she tried to contain her breathing.

Rolling over on his back, she could see again how his young features betrayed him. His skin was incredibly soft looking, his chest rising and lowering calmly. Chloe stared almost guilty taking in the older of the brothers, memorizing every feature. Lex wasn't the playboy, but he had always been photogenic like the rest of the family. Chloe continued to take in the man's form, almost guilty for thinking how incredible this man looked and what a sad life he led.

"What?"

Gazing back up to his face, she saw his eyes were now open. She had no explanation, no way out.

"I'm sorry sir. I just… You said you didn't sleep." Chloe readjusted her pillow and turned to face Lex, hopefully not giving away her rising desire to wrap his arms around her. She really needed to get a grip.

"The markets closed without too much change. The deal that my attorneys were left behind to handle in London worked itself out. It's my plane. And I was tired. The fact that this is king sized bed, I was believing I was pretty safe." Lex turned on his side and faced her.

"I'll let you sleep. I'm sure I can do some writing or something." Chloe began to sit and felt Lex grab her hand.

"Nonsense, we have a few hours before we have to return to the cabin. Stay and tell me about your experience. Was it everything you dreamt it would be?" Chloe laid back down and stared at Lex. Did he just ask her opinion? "By the way, thank you for the blanket."

Chloe smiled almost embarrassingly. "The job was hard at first. People ordering you around like you're an idiot and not knowing what they are talking about. Eventually, though, I got a little credit."

"I saw your piece on the Paris show. You must have appreciated the trip to France."

Chloe smiled, realizing that Lex actually had read her piece. "Mr. Luthor, I didn't realize you read the fashion papers. Paris was nice but I still have no interest in learning French."

Chloe smiled even bigger when Lex halfway laughed at her. "Chloe, call me Lex. You've grown up in my house; we're practically family. And to be as good as I am at business, you read everything in the papers. You never know when you will find an unexpected opportunity."

Lex continued to keep a straight face while in the back of his mind he remembered the deal that was just inked. Chloe's small but better written piece than most of the fashion section in the Times lent itself to the beginnings of the merger of the linen company that sponsored part of the show she attended. Smirking to himself, he knew it was a good move however odd for the Luthors.

Chloe watched his eyes fade from her face to somewhere over her shoulder. "Lex, really, I can go in the other room" Lex looked at her wondering what led her down that path of questioning again. "You seemed to be fading away."

Lex's eyes met hers and realized he had been thinking about business. He so infrequently spent one on one time with a woman so amazing as Chloe. He had never realized her depth before, perhaps her development while away made her grow up in ways he had not ever thought possible. Or perhaps the tired fit his body was having for traveling to London, Hong Kong, and Moscow in 6 days was overtaking him.

The more he stared, the more he felt the need to look away, make an excuse. Chloe was just a girl, he was a mogul and the older brother of her fixation. Lucas. Lex suddenly noticed the smile on Chloe's face as she talked to him about her six months in London. Lucas was now engaged and Chloe was returning. The possibility of her meddling, distracting Lucas from his personal merger to make the business merger work was a serious possibility.

"I was thinking about business but I apologize. So, did you meet anyone while in London?" There, that was a good lead in to see where her intentions were.

"I met someone and he was nice, but I learned mostly that I can make my own choices."

Lex laughed in agreement. The two continued to talk for the remainder of the trip until Robert knocked on the door. "Sir, we're approaching."

Lex looked over at Chloe and got off the bed. Handing his hand out for her, he helped her up and motioned for her to go first. "My…" Turning around, she saw Lex pull her shoes out of the closet and hand them to her.

"Nice. You certainly have grown up Chloe. If you are in need of a position, come see me, and I'll make a recommendation."

Chloe sat down in the chair and waited for Lex to have a seat. "Thank you, but I want to do things on my own." Chloe smiled and Lex returned the smile. Turning back to the window, she watched as the Metropolis airport came into view. It had been a nice and quiet trip. Lex was the perfect gentleman, so much more personable than anyone ever made him out to be.

As the plane touched down, she glanced over and saw Lex once again buried in his paperwork, putting the papers that had fallen earlier back in the correct order. He didn't look up, didn't even notice her. The moment had passed. He had simply been stuck in the air in the middle of the night and had nothing else to do but talk to her Chloe.

Chloe watched the plane pull up to the limo on the runway and looked over at Lex. Taking a deep breath, she got excited and then saw the second Lincoln pull up behind it. Looking up, she noticed Lex offering his hand to her as she stood up and picked up her bag. "I'm sorry Ms. Sullivan, but I have to go into town for business but I got you another car for your return to the house. Perhaps we'll see each other later this week." Lex squeezed her hand and led her down the plane's stairs.

"Dad!" Chloe ran down the stairs and grabbed her father. Dressed in his normal black suit, he wrapped his arms Chloe almost timidly and hugged her as he eyed lex coming up from behind her.

"Chloe, how was your trip?" He pulled out of her grip and looked at her happily. "She had grown up so. "Chloe, you need to let go honey."

"Gabe, it's fine. She's been gone." Lex walked past the luggage waiting to be loaded and got into the limo. Rolling down the window, he glanced slightly at the two. "I have a meeting in three hours though," he halfway joked. Looking over to his side after rolling up the window, he smiled. "Dad."

"I see London was a success all around. Did you get any insight?"

Lex shuffled some papers and looked over at his father. "Hasn't mentioned a word. Still, you think it's safe for her to be around Lucas?"

"Son, Lucas is a grown up, at least I think he is." The two looked at each other as the limo pulled off.

Chloe watched the limo pull away with her father driving. The other driver opened the door to her smaller car and let her get in. Chloe looked out the window and watched as the sun began to shine through the clouds burning off. She thought back to the night before realizing that Lex was a human being. But then she knew she would run into Lucas, the engaged man.

Pulling into the driveway, the man she had desperately tried to get out of her mind was right there and on his way into the garden.

The car stopped and Chloe got out, looking around the grounds. The winter always brought out the best in the Luthors. Since the boys had lost their mother, the holidays were a time that Lionel tried to pull the family together by bringing out the decorating company and the party company. This year's theme seemed to be a salute of the military. The red, white, and blue lights and decorations were everywhere. She eyed the gardens and noticed the immense amount of equipment. "Another day, another party," she said to herself.

"Yes, but I think you're a little early."

Chloe looked behind her and saw him; Lucas was still as fabulous looking as before. He had moved closer and she could now smell his cologne. "Sorry?" Chloe honestly had missed his statement.

"Oh, the party. This one is a combination Christmas and Salute the Troops party. Are you on the guest list because I would swear I would know all the people that dad and Lex invite to these things." Lucas led the woman whom he still didn't know through the hedge and pointed out the decorations for this one.

Chloe giggled at his ignorance. Lucas was never the observant one. Following him around and listening to him go on about the guest list and his father's need to smooze. "Chloe, how was your trip?" Maria came from out behind a table and grabbed her from behind. Lucas looked at her surprisingly.

"Good. I got everyone something." She smiled and then looked over at Lucas sheepishly.

Lucas's stare changed from questioning to interest. Watching as she held hands and talked to kitchen help who's name he still didn't know, he couldn't believe that the same girl jumped out of the tree at him six months ago. She was grown up. Her amazing blond hair was cut so delicately. The pant suit and coat showed off her curves even under the heavy layers. She was Chloe, someone so close to him for so long and yet he had never noticed it before.

"Ok, I'll be up in a minute." Chloe let go of Maria's hand and looked back at Lucas. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation to see everyone and just see her home again. She noticed Lucas' look had changed.

"Chloe? Wow, you look incredible. Hey, any interest in attending the party tonight? I hear that the band is pretty good even though its not the same as usual. I would love you to come as my guest."

"Lucas, your finacee," Chloe remarked plainly. Her head was spinning in anticipation of being finally asked to a Luthor party, but he was a month from getting married. She knew better.

"Chloe, you're part of the family. Come; you'll enjoy yourself." Lucas took her hand and smiled at her.

Chloe looked down at his hand around hers and realized the touch she never imagined coming from him had occurred, and she could barely contain herself. Smiling back at him, she could only think of one answer. "Sure."


	5. Merry Christmas to Chloe

A/N - Sorry for the delay. Feedback is appreciated. No copyright meant - just for fun!

Merry Christmas to Chloe – Chapter 5

Chloe sat her bags down in the small apartment her and her father still had over the garage. Her father would be out for a few more hours, and she had time to freshen up and put little things away. But all she could think about was Lucas. She hadn't expected running into him and really never expected the invitation although he knew nothing of the person he just invited. He hadn't even realized it was her, but he was still Lucas, he life's love.

Chloe woke to the door opening and her father dropping his coat. "Sorry honey." Gabe walked over and glanced through a set of pictures and papers and casually read. "Who took these?"

"I did, with a little advice from one of the photographers in London – the one I told you about." Chloe hung up clothes and straightened out her dress that she had bought while in Paris. "I hope the wrinkles fall out before tomorrow night."

Her father looked up from the articles and glanced at his daughter almost dancing in her dress. "Tomorrow night is the Christmas party in the gardens."

"I know, and I've been invited … by Lucas." Chloe turned around and hung the dress in the closet. Looking back at her father, she had seen that look the night before she had left the country. "Dad, please don't do this."

"How exactly did this transcribe?"

"He asked me, of course he didn't know it was me at the time, but all the same. I even asked about his fiancée and he called me family." Chloe sat down in the chair across from her father and sighed. She knew what he wanted to say. Six months ago he had told her the same thing, but she was more grown up, more mature. And to Gabe's credit of understanding he knew it was time for Chloe to learn, and perhaps get hurt, on her own.

Passing through the main corridor of the house, Lucas stopped and peered down the hall at Lex with a bag in his hand. "Hey brother, what brings you around here?"

Lex looked up and dropped both bags to his sides as one of the many servants continued to carry them up to his room. "I felt it would be easier to please dad and his need to impress the government would be's if I actually stayed here tonight and attended the pre-holiday party dinner." Lex flipped through the mail on the ornately kept piece in the main hall and absently looked at Lucas.

"I asked Chloe Sullivan to attend. Did you know she was back in town?"

Without looking over, Lex took a long sigh and closed his eyes, hoping he had just misheard his brother's remark. "Yes, she and I shared the jet back into the airport and then she took a second car back here to house." Lex dropped the mail back onto the desk and stared at his brother.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. This is a business party for dad and his military buddies. This is not the one night stand get together for you to hook up with Miss Sullivan. She is still the daughter of my employee, and you are still very much engaged to woman who is on the other coast right now. Her parents will be here. The media will be here." Lex leaned and placed his hand firmly on Lucas' shoulder and stared at him even more intently. "No. No Miss Sullivan. No dances in the atrium. Are you hearing me?"

Lucas pulled back and forced Lex's grip from his shoulder. "Brother, what do you take me for? I thought she would enjoy coming. She just returned from England – she has a right to have fun."

Lex turned and started to walk away, but the words 'fun' stopped hi in his tracks. Turning back to face Lucas, he clenched his teeth together. Pointing at Lucas from the first step of the staircase, he reiterated, "No fun."

Lucas watched and ignored the idle warnings that his brother set in front of him. He was an adult who had could control himself.

As Chloe descended the stairs in her new Parisian gown, she glanced out upon the crowd that had gathered as the sun went down behind the gardens. She had quietly stayed her place out of the Luthor's sight since her quick run in with Lucas. She knew her father was already upset with her desire to go on her own and possibly throw stones at the fragile relationship Lucas had built with Helen. But tonight she was invited, or at least she hoped the invitation still stood.

She nervously walked through the cathedral entrance and stood watching the band play. The full orchestra yet again played music that soothed the heart and mind, but nothing calmed Chloe. She secretly shook in her place, worried and anxious that neither Lucas or Lex would notice her. Lex. The name had not appeared in her thoughts since leaving the plane, but now her thoughts were torn.

She looked around and noticed both sons sharing a drink and conversation with another high-ranking officer in the Armed Forces. Smiling, she quietly took a glass of champagne and walked the perimeter of the gardens, admiring the beautiful people but never taking her eyes off the brothers.

Looking up over his shoulder, Lucas noticed the woman walking against the garden perimeter and eyeing him. "Excuse me," he dropped as he shook the man's hand and walked away.

Chloe swallowed and waited to find out what would happen next. She watched as Lucas in his perfect white suit strolled casually across the garden and made his way to her. "You're here."

Taking a deep breath, Chloe couldn't quite break a smile. She couldn't tell if he was happy or confused.

"You look beautiful." Lucas smiled and waited for a response.

"So do you, I mean look good." Staring at her feet, Chloe finally broke a smile but barely could look at Lucas straight in the face. She had stared at him forever from a distance, but he was hard for her to concentrate on up close. Nervousness gave way to the small laughter after her slip.

Putting out his hand, Lucas smiled and waited patiently, "Glad you could make it." Leading her into the gardens, heads begun to turn.

On the other side of the party, Lex and Lionel drank with heads of state and corporate gurus, celebrating the partnership that Lucas had put into motion. He marveled at his father's gift for common gab and wondered where exactly he had received his genes for disinterest.

"Lionel, this is such the perfect holiday party and such a lucky day without the snow. How do you do it? DO you and God have a pact?"

Lionel laughed and lifted his glass in response to the halfway good joke. "No, just common old friends. "

"I am so sorry that Helen couldn't be here; she was so much wanting to get off and see Lucas at one of the famous parties."

Lionel never heard the rest of the comment, he just looked across the yard at his Christmas gift from Helen and groaned. "I wish she was here too. She gave me a dog."

Lucas held Chloe's hand as he walked her around through the throngs of people. "I went to a party in the south of France during the Fashion Week. Everyone there spoke French, no one knew me and yet I still felt more comfortable there than I do right now." Chloe held her stomach as if she felt sick. Lucas didn't take his eyes off of her.

Grabbing a another glass of champagne, he handed it to Chloe, "Here, drink this as quickly as possible and things won't feel so strange to you. Besides, you've been to plenty of parties up there in that tree. You should be a pro by now."

Coming across the dance floor, Lionel walked with Helen's mother and asked, "Did Helen pick out the dress yet?"

"No, but the guest list is yet to be complete. We have six hundred so far and that's just on our side."

"That's not a wedding, that's the town you got your start in Lionel," Stanley added.

"Stop honey, it's going to be wonderful regardless how many people there are. Eelegant but simple, lavish but tasteful."

Leaning over and elbowing Lionel, Stanley laughed, "Cheap but expensive."

As the music started up again, Chloe saw Lucas talking to a couple of buddies and smiled at her as she noticed the song. Looking at her, he pointed, "The song's for you."

Chloe became jittery, the drinking wasn't enough. Lucas was engaged to another woman, his brother was suddenly as handsome as he was and completely not around. Confused, she grabbed another glass of champagne and guzzled it while Lucas finished speaking to his friends.

"Who's that?" Helen's mother asked as Lionel continued to talk to Stanley.

"Who?" Lionel looked up in the direction of Lucas and noticed the beautiful young woman that was on Lucas' arm.

"The one with Lucas."

Gawking for ideas, Lionel stuttered through his answer, "That's just…just oh my God. That's Chloe, Lucas has known her since they were two years old."

"Yes, but she didn't wear that dress when she was two years old."

Feeling the tension building, Lionel excused himself from the future in-laws and made his way to the dance floor before the couple started to dance. "Chloe Sullivan, when did you get back into town?"

"Yesterday."

"I almost didn't recognize you dear."

"Oh, it's the haircut," Chloe answered nervously. She had never spent much time around the eldest Luthor but was sure the awkwardness of her presence made him extremely uncomfortable.

"To say the least," Lionel sneered.

"Some surprise isn't she dad?"

"She certainly is, son." Lionel glared at the oblivious Lucas, who was completely lost in Chloe's eyes. Chloe, though, could feel the night coming to a swift end as she looked over Lionel's shoulder at the new in-laws staring down at her.

Watching Lionel angrily walk away, Chloe took a deep breath as she felt Lucas's grip on her hand and pull her toward the dance floor. "Dance with me."

"Now?" She wanted to so bad. This is what she had waited her whole life for, but the eyes that continued to glare in her and Lucas' direction were hard to ignore. Lionel had disappeared into the house, no doubt to find Lex and end the evening. Chloe knew the truth – the marriage was a business deal, and business deals in the Luthor family are the only things that are more important than family.

"Chloe, now, while the music is playing. It's harder when thy stop. Come on." Lucas took her in his arms and leaned her into him. She could feel her heart race as her grip entangled tighter in his fingers.

"You know I wish I had paid more attention to you before. I don't know what I was thinking of."

Chloe leaned back and looked into Lucas' eyes and smiled. "Yourself."

Laughing, Lucas gripped her around the back and whispered, "It feels so good to hold you. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"No." Chloe couldn't find any other words. Shock went through her bones and she stopped moving.

"You're dazzling."

"Dazzling," she repeated. She felt like a trained dressed up monkey who was about to ge a treat.

"You are suddenly back in my life and are dazzling."

"Am I back in your life?"

"I don't think you realize what you have done to me."

Stopping the swaying against the music again, she dropped her hands but still held on to his. "Well, you better tell me." This was the moment, the moment she had watched for ages and it was hers. She couldn't look anywhere but his eyes; she knew the family would watch, she knew the rick involved but didn't care. Lucas had been her dream.

Leaning into her, Lucas brushed his lips against her cheek and whispered, "You're changing everything." Chlow swallowed, almost losing her control and put her arm around him and started to sway again.

On the porch overlooking the grounds, Lionel assumed more damage control. "She's like a sister to him."

"I have a sister Lionel – and we don't dance like that together." Stanley turned around and stared at Lionel and then walked away with his wife. Lionel looked upon the two that still swayed in each other's arms and knew things had to be settled.

Barging into the office that looked on the grounds, Lionel slammed the door as Lex finished up a phone call. "She's ruining everything."

Lex turned around and stared at Lionel as he threw back a glass of scotch from the bar. "What are you talking about dad?"

"Look out the damn window son. Chloe is ruining everything."

Lex peered out the window without reacting to his father's hysteria. Leaning against the pane, he contemplated the next move that would fix the mistake that Lucas obviously had made. He had warned him, he had threatened him, he had said 'no.' But Lucas was, in the end, being himself.

As he watched the two dance, he could only wonder what Lucas was telling her. Using the same lines on the young woman who grew up in the same house. She had, as much as Lex also realized, grown up.

"I can't believe this is happening. You are just transformed." Lucas whispered as he looked into Chloe's eyes.

"And you Lucas are exactly the same. You were perfect and you still are." Chloe stared beyond his shoulder in a cool but nervous calm. "Chloe, let's go somewhere we can talk."

Chloe backed up slightly to look into his eyes. She knew the phrase all too well. Leaning into him, she tried to avoid the inevitable, knowing the family would hate her forever. "Please Chloe."

Looking back at him, she nodded. "The solarium, it has to be the solarium. And you bring a bottle of champagne and you put the glasses in the back pockets of your slacks. And the orchestra has to play 'How Can I Remember.'"

Lucas looked at her in dumbfounded amazement. "Yes, I'll have them do that." Lucas leaned in and kissed her cheek and Chloe watched him walk away.

"And afterwards I'll wake up," Chloe said to herself as she rubbed her face and walked off the dance floor toward her surprising future events.

Meanwhile, Lucas went through his normal routine with a happier look on his face than in many months past. He hummed the tune the orchestra played to himself while fishing champagne glasses and shoving them into his pant's back pockets. Wiping the bottle down, he suddenly was cut off by his brother.

"Got a minute, we need you for a meeting."

"Well, actually I have another appointment." Lex smiled at his little brother and wrapped his arm around Lucas' shoulder. Laughing sarcastically, he walked Lucas away from the bar and his destiny.

Entering the family office, Lionel shut the door and turned around with a glare that could kill. "Lucas, I realize that some insanity may run in our family but did you just catch it in the last couple of hours? What do you think you're doing?" Lionel grabbed his son's shoulder and squeezed in irritation before Lucas pulled out of the grip.

"Get back here, I'm not done. Right in front of your very prominent future in-laws, not to mention media, you are hustling the chauffer's daughter."

"We were dancing," Lucas corrected coolly.

"Stop dancing."

"You mean to tell me I can't have a drink and dance with an old friend." Catching a glance from Lex, Lucas realized they knew right through him.

Lionel looked at Lucas and then at Lex. Picking up a glass of scotch and taking a swig, he sat down in the chair and stared at Lucas. "Do I look stupid?" Looking over at Lex, Lionel nodded his head, "You know I never thought of myself but maybe I am."

"You know I wasn't doing anything," Lucas offered.

Lionel jumped form the chair, spilling his drink and walked up to Lucas. "You were planning to."

"How do you know?" Lucas egged the question.

Lex had seen enough. This was it. "You are kidding right? You really must think we both are stupid. But obviously you are the one with that gene."

"Lucas," Lionel grabbed him by both shoulder, "you are like my own son."

"I am your own son," he corrected upset.

"Exactly, and this is what I get. Your mother endured 21 hours of labor to bring you into this world and it'll only take a few seconds to take you out. Now, here it is. You screw up with Helen, I will kill you." Lionel walked away, rubbing his head and drinking another glass of scotch.

"I don't know; there's something about Chloe. I know you think I'm crazy but I really think that I'm falling in love with her."

"Lex, bury me next to your mother and get a combined headstone."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he started to pace the room. "I didn't plan this. I can't help it. She's so something." Lucas sat the bottle of champagne down and took the glass form his father.

Lex watched the display eyeing in particular Lucas's pants. He knew the drill, and he hated the thought. Underhanded he admitted, but it would work, at least for the time being.

"The last time you found someone sensational and fell in love Lucas it costs the family a million and a half dollars," Lionel continued.

"This time it's different."

"Heard that one. But what about Helen. You finally find the right one," Lionel continued.

"Who has the right job, who has the right parents who have the right company. This is all just too perfect for you to let go of."

Lex cut in and offered his father another drink and the door, "Dad, let me talk to Lucas for a bit." He watched as the door closed behind his father and turned to Lucas. "What do you think Chloe wants? She's spent her whole life with her nose pressed against the glass or her body in that tree watching you at parties. Now you invite her to one. You are in fancy jacket and she knows you'll come with a bottle of champagne."

"That's not it – it has nothing to do with it," Lucas pleaded for the lecture to end.

"She knows what's coming – the jet to Martha's Vineyard, the cottage full of food and flowers, house seats to some sold out show, drinks at the Carlyle. A few days of that she would fall for anyone."

"You don't know her – the way she makes me feel." Lex looked at his brother and thought back to the airplane ride and her sweet smell as they lay in bed and talked for hours. Sure, he knew her from one dance. They had shared a night together. He pushed the thoughts that betrayed him from his mind and focused on Lucas who looked at him strangely.

"Lex, what happened on that plane?"

"Nothing, just like nothing is going to happen tonight, at least not with you."

"Well, I can't be engaged to someone when I feel like this." Lucas stared across the room and Lex grabbed him by the arm.

"Sit down." Lex was adamant. Lucas continued to grovel, but Lex again stated, "Just sit down."

Lucas turned and begrudgingly sat in the corner chair and screamed as Lex turned away to keep from snickering. Sad that he had to come to this, but it worked. Lucas continued to scream as Lionel appeared in the door again.

"What happened?"

"I sat on the champagne flutes – the glass hurts." Lucas continued to writhe in the seat, trying to keep from touching the cushion again.

"Dad, call for Dr. Calloway. He'll probably be at the seafood bar. Lucas, stay put and don't move."

Lex grabbed the champagne bottle and two more glasses from the office bar. "Bad?"

"What do you think," Lucas scowled as he elevated his now painfully bleeding butt cheeks from the seat. "But Chloe."

"I'll take care of her." Lex looked once more at Lucas and walked out of the office. "Dr. Calloway, put him out." The doctor nodded as Lex walked out of the house.

Chloe walked around the solarium in a daze. She was actually there. Lucas would arrive soon and they would dance together until he took her to his room and turned out the lights. That was all she ever saw. She never wanted to see the rest unless she was the woman. Now that had come true.

Lex watched her from the window. His heart pounded in strange nervousness. He was there for business, to end the deal with Chloe and Lucas. Yet, she was so beautiful than she had been even on the plane. She was smart and vivacious. He had watched her career expand while she had been gone and marveled. He hadn't looked upon a woman like this himself in years. But just like Lucas, Chloe had suddenly taken his breath away. This would definitely be an interesting end to the evening.

Opening the door, he quietly walked in and watched as Chloe turned around. "Lex?"

"I'm sorry Chloe, but Lucas was detained. He sent me." He watched her happiness fade from her face and set the glasses down. Opening the bottle of champagne, he poured two glasses and handed her one. "I'm sorry, you're upset. Of course."

"Yes, no. I really don't know." Chloe didn't. Lucas arriving and living out her lifelong dream would have been a once in a lifetime moment, but staring at Lex, she swallowed. Nervous around the more powerful Luthor, she remembered how casually they talked. She liked his presence, his power, his body. She smiled as she saw that he held a glass out for her.

"You disappeared."

Slightly giggling, she took the glass and smiled. "I'm a little tired. Why didn't he come?" She thought polite to ask, but she didn't know if she even cared now.

"He was on his way, but he had a slight accident and sat on the glasses."

"Oh God, is he ok? Should I go see him?" Chloe stared to hand the glass back and run for the house.

"No, I'm sure he is heavily sedated at this point. Try him in the morning." Lex brought the glass up to his lips and started to sip.

"They sent you to deal with me, didn't they?"

"What do you mean?" Lex sat the glasses down and pulled Chloe into him.

"Like a lawyer in a movie, they go to the unsuitable waitress or whatever. And says the family is prepared to offer a million dollars for the girl to go away. No, she says, one and a half million."

"Two million," Lex added and looked at her as Chloe back away and released her hands from his shoulder.

"No." She stared straight at him and refused.

"Five," he stated without looking at her. He couldn't. He now didn't want her to leave. Looking at her, he cracked a smile at her shock. "No self respecting lawyer would offer less to you Chloe."

"No self respecting waitress would ever take it," Chloe stared at Lex and moved forward to him, drawing her face more and more firm. She couldn't ignore the knot in her stomach of confusion. She wanted Lucas, but she couldn't shake are growing feeling for Lex, who undoubtedly had no feeling for her. He couldn't – he offered her five million dollars to leave.

"Good girl." Lex smiled and nodded.

"I've loved him all my life."

"Have you?"

"I thought I was over it."

"Surprise, surprise," Lex answered.

Shocked, Chloe stared at Lex and smiled, thinking of his reaction. "You don't object?"

"Object? To you? Look at you – it's as though a lovely breeze as swept through this whole house. "

"Even if the breeze comes from the general direction of the garage?"

"Chloe," Lex sadly added at her comment. He watched her she heard the song that was meant for them to dance to started. He moved closer to her and offered his hand. "Tonight you wanted this to be you. It's all in the family."

Chloe looked up at Lex and smiled, "I never thought of you as a dancer."

"Is it impossible to believe that I just want to dance with the most beautiful girl at the party? Then you don't know me." Lex pulled Chloe closer to him as she wrapped her arm further around his back. Leaning into him, she could feel her heart pound hard in her chest.

She leaned back and gazed into his blue eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot," Lex added and leaned in, laying his lips softly against Chloe's lips.

TBC


	6. Easing Their Pains Chap 6a

Easing Their Pains – Chapter 6a

Chloe felt her face become flush as Lex drew her nearer still into him. The kiss was not tongue but luscious, and he tasted good. The drips of champagne from them enticed her to continue. But Lucas; she agreed to meet with Lucas. She had become somewhat of an acquaintance to Lex, but nothing that would garner her continuing the action.

Chloe's mind suddenly began to spin with scenes of people like herself watching through windows, and she panicked. Thrusting herself out of his arms, she stared at him.

Lex was at the same time so taken, he didn't want to let go. He wondered why the night on the plane, he hadn't made the same move. He watched her sleep, staring and memorizing every crease on the young woman's face. He wondered how she had gone unnoticed for so long, and how he could have possibly become such an ogre in business not to notice anyone anymore.

Lex stood still as Chloe seemed to pull from his arms and stare back at him. He hadn't realized how much of a grip and how deep the kiss had become.

"The rest of the message from Lucas of course."

SLAP

Lex shook his head slightly and rubbed his face, looking at Chloe who seemed to be panting in frustration.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Chloe stood embarrassed by the whole ordeal. That was Lucas' kiss. She was invited by Lucas, and yet she shook her head to keep her thoughts straight.

"Thanks, I needed that," Lex clumsily stated as he still rubbed the side of his cheek. Chloe had connected with her flat palm.

"What am I doing; I should have never even come."

Lex put his hand back in his pocket but could still feel the throbbing heat rising in his cheek. "No, you didn't do anything."

Chloe bit her lip and touched his cheek gently, "I am so…you have my hand print on your face."

Lex somewhat laughed as she removed her hand from his face. Her touch still stung whether from the pain or the fact that he would never be able to correct that mistake again. "Maybe you should pick up your messages in person from now on. You can see Lucas tomorrow. Goodnight."

Lex shoved both hands in his pockets and glanced once more at the beautiful young woman still by the light of the moon. She was incredible and feistier than he gave her credit for. Her months away had caused her to grow up in more ways than he could still comprehend. Nodding, he walked out of the solarium.

Chloe sat down on the bench and rehashed the evening's events in her mind. She couldn't get past the kiss. She could still smell his scent in the air as she quivered in her seat. She was at a loss. Lucas had been her rock, her need for years, since she was just a kid. Lex was older, mature and wise beyond his years and yet suddenly made her rethink her feelings.

She whimpered out a cry and lowered her head in the shame that she now carried. Two men in the house that she shared and neither were available. Gathering up her dress, she swigged back another several swallows of the champagne and headed to her apartment.

On the other side of the party grounds Lex quickly recovered and forged a plan that would hopefully work. He had always been able to buy off the last girlfriends that got in Lucas' way, but Chloe had already stated in no uncertain terms she was not that girl. Lex applauded her for that. She was strong; the play in return would have to be strong.

"Mac, cancel all my appointments in town and reschedule for the next three days. Have the plane standing by at the landing at nine AM tomorrow morning. And set up the Vineyard Cottage." Lex rolled his eyes wondering if Chloe would actually fall for the stunt. "No, not over the top. Flowers, candles, food. I don't know – call Lucas' secretary – it's the only thing she ever gets to do."

"Lex?" Lex looked around to see the person calling his name.

"Why can't you call? I'm up – you're up. Oh, you weren't; well, you are now. Call her anyway." Lex hung up the phone and turned to greet the last few guests leaving the party.

Walking back into the house, Lex strolled quickly into his office to set up the remainder of the arrangements. Chloe needed to be the last person at Lucas's bedside; she need to be away. He didn't know if it was really his devious planning or the simple unconscious need to want to spend time with her, but his plan wouldn't fail. Walking past the doorway, he tripped.

"Dog," he growled as the ugly mutt ran down the hallway and out the door. In a small way, he wished to keep Chloe in the house and get rid of the dog. Picking up the house phone, one more phone call had to be made. "David? Yes, is there an epidemic of sleeping sickness. Get up. Listen – Lucas can't stand pain so I want you to give a combination of morphine and … ok, not morphine, but something strong and mixed with a sleeping tablet of some kind. We have no idea, but dad thinks someone left them on the chair by some guest." Lex waited and listened to the doctor finish his discussion. "Lucas is not going to sue his own father…well, he's not me." Lex slammed the phone down and rolled his eyes at the doctor's accusation that he would ever harm his father.

The next morning, Lex rose early and met his father in the gym. Lionel glanced over Lex's wardrobe, a pair of black slacks and a light blue turtleneck. Grinning, he once-overed his child again. "You're not going to work like that today? We don't have causal days unless you didn't send me the memo."

Lex smirked and rolled his eyes as he handed his father a towel. "Did Lucas say anything last night after I left?"

"He had wondered where everyone had gone. Maybe I should talk to Chloe."

"And say what dad," Lex chided turning around, "you know with all that charm."

"Ha! Chloe, you're very lovely but Lucas has short attention span and he's just jerking your chain. Can I say that to a woman?" Lex smirked.

"When is Helen do back?"

"Thrursday, should we try to get her back sooner?" Lionel leaned back on the sofa in gym and looked at Lex. "What are you up to?"

"No, I don't want Lucas to do something stupid and break off the engagement. This whole mess took less than 24 hours. I can make it unhappen in 48. Dad, I like Chloe, but I'm not about to kiss off a ten billion dollar deal because of what she did to her hair." Lex stormed out of the gym as Lionel sighed.

Taking a swig of water and rolling his neck, Lionel watched Lex leave and stated to himself, "But, son you really do." Taking another swig of water, he returned to the treadmill.

Walking out the door into the gardens where the party had been the night before, he bumped into Chloe. Both took deep breaths of somewhat fright and surprise. "Good morning Chloe."

Nervously, Chloe looked at the ground and then dead in Lex's eyes. She was confused but not intimidated. "Morning."

"Take you up to see Lucas," Lex drawled as he held the door open for her. He watched as she silently made her way into the house. Her beige pant suit was just as flattering to her as the dress from the night before. Lex swallowed his thoughts and followed her up the stairs.

If no one had known of Lucas's fate from the night before, they would have swore he was severely hung over. Asleep in his room, he was fully clothed and laying on his stomach. The padding from the bandages on his rear bulged from underneath the sheets while a large wet spot of what could be only drool accompanied his face on the pillows.

Chloe quietly entered the room and looked at the large lump in the middle of the small guest room bed. The guest room bed was the choice since Lucas's actual bed was too high for him to climb in and out of at the time. She hesitated, looking at all the drugs on the dresser and his appearance in bed, but approached at Lex's coaxing. "Lucas?"

Circling the bed, Chloe kneeled next to Lucas and took his hand in hers. "Lucas?" She looked up at Lex who was silently amused at the fine work the doctor had done, for more than one reason. "Can he hear me? Lucas?"

Lex wanted to snicker through the situation, but knew best not. Leaning over on the bed, he made sure to be right over Lucas's ear. "Lucas! You have a visitor."

Lucas opened his eyes and looked straight at Chloe. She sighed a relief to see his face as he smiled at her and tried to turn his body slightly to face her. "Chloe…Hi…"

"Hi," Chloe quietly reposnded. Lex observed the happiness on Lucas's face and hoped it was just the drugs talking.

"Did the dry cleaners have your car?" Chloe looked at Lucas and tried to smile encouragingly but felt sick. He remembered nothing. Chloe glanced at Lex and silently asked him what was happening. Lex shrugged and leaned in to hear anymore from his brilliantly loopy brother.

"How do you feel?" Lex asked.

"Can't feel…did I ?"

"Lucas, are you in a lot of pain?" Chloe gripped his hand as he slid it back under the pillow.

"Am I in a lot of pain?" Lucas glanced at Lex and Chloe as if they were nuts. He gripped Chloe's hand tighter and kissed it, "look at your hand." Closing his eyes, he slightly bit the top of it playfully. "Guess what happened to me?"

"I know, I know. I feel awful," Chloe remorsefully said knowing that if she hadn't wanted the solarium so bad they could be on drive instead of him in bed.

"Me too, but" Lucas stopped and turned to look at Lex. "How do you feel Lex?"

Lex looked confused at the question and shrugged, "You're falling a little behind here Lucas." Lex smiled at the two of them.

"Do you want me to stay with you," Chloe asked softly as she ran her hand down Lucas's cheek.

Before finding out the answer, Lex intervened. "Listen, we got you a terrific nurse and a two day supply of red jello." Turning his attention back to Chloe, he remarked, "He really should rest."

Chloe was despondent, but agreed. She was no help to Lucas in his condition. He couldn't walk, move, barely breathe with the amount of pain killers he needed for the accident. She sadly shrugged and let go of Lucas's hand.

Downstairs, Lionel got in the car and stared up at the room that Lucas was in. He knew vaguely what Lex was planning but would not get in the way. Lex was preserving the family business, and that was the way it had to be.

"Sir, is Lex going in today?" the chauffer asked.

Without letting on of any plans to her father, Lionel calmly and without acknowledging her father's presence answered, "He has other work to do today."

Lex stopped Chloe on the stairs and apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm sure he will be more responsive next time. See you."

Chloe smiled gently at the eldest son and nodded. "Thank you for the visit." Chloe turned and started up the long hallway toward the door. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to sneak back upstairs to Lucas's bedside or just talk to Lex. Things had been so good on the plane but had changed dramatically in the last few hours.

"You know," Lex said as he turned to face Chloe. "I was wondering. We have this summer cottage in Martha's Vineyard that we never use anymore. I was thinking about putting it up for sale. I was going to have some pictures taken, you know the kind that make it look bigger than it really is. And I understand that you have interest in photography. I thought you might like to take them. I will pay of course."

Chloe stood in shock. She was beside herself having been just offered her own trip to the Vineyards with Lex. The plane ride had been done before; her silent wish of spending time together had just come true. Playing it cool, she just nodded through his ramblings.

"Trip would be no trouble. The helicopter would pick us up here, plane to the Vineyard." Lex stopped and watched as Chloe's eyes went from his face to his head. She had never seen the man wear a hat, baseball cap. The whole feeling of casual was not an heir that Lex carried off well. Lex watched the smile and then the laughter burst from her face before removing the hat. "Why? Is that a lot to ask?"


	7. Easing Their Pains Chap 6b

Easing Their Pains – Chap 6b

Chloe marveled at the helicopter dropping them both right in front of the plane. She smiled at Lex as they ducked to the airplane, the second ride in a matter of days. "Saves on the traffic this way."

"Yeah, and all those tollbooths."

Lex smiled and motioned her to get on the plane first. Once on, she strapped herself into the same seat as the time before. She watched as Lex organized his working materials and discussed with the crew the flight plan and amenities. When she woke up this morning and sat with her father at breakfast, she never imagined she would be on his plane again.

He sat down across from her and smiled before looking over a folder that a man handed him on the way to the plane. Clutching both handrests, she smiled to herself, fidgeted a little in the seat and held on. She was nervous and happy, not sure which was more.

"Something to drink Ms. Sullivan?"

"Chloe," she corrected.

"What a beautiful name…"

"Carol," Lex corrected as he picked up the phone.

"Sorry Mr. Luthor, can I get you something?"

"Pelligrino for both ," Lex answered matter of factly and went back to his conversation on the phone. "Mac, anything from Granger or anyone else at the SEC. Tell them I'll call them back as soon as I can." Lex hung up the phone and stared at Chloe. He smiled and went back to sifting the papers like the last time on the plane.

"Don't you ever even look out the window?" Chloe blurted out the question while sinking further in the seat. She shook her head and knew the déjà vu moment of asking almost an identical question the last time they flew.

Lex looked up briefly and smiled, "When I have time."

"But what happened to all that time you saved by taking the helicopter?" Lex stopped and put the papers down. Nodding his head and laughing, he went back to his work.

Moments later, he answered her, "I'm storing it up."

"No you're not," Chloe sadly said. She knew Lex would never change. He was the workaholic like his father and more.

Anxious to try and salvage the conversation before having to ignore her completely, Lex asked her, "So, what is your name from? The first I've ever heard of it."

Chloe stared at Lex with intent. Lex of all people should know of the poetry and arts. He was surrounded by it throughout his house and as a child. She could easily remember Lionel teaching both sons even now about small stories and tidbits that made them more well rounded.

In fact, Chloe was somewhat embarrassed by the meaning. She knew her mother had meant well and perhaps was actually reading those at the time of her conception, but it was nothing that Lex needed to know. She felt her face become flushed even thinking about it.

"It's from a Horace poem."

"Ahh, an Ode. Enough said." Lex looked down at his work again, but slipped "Chloe wild and shy. I remember reading it now."

Chloe covered her mouth. "I didn't pick it out," she said trying to laugh off the moment.

Lex laughed with her and smiled before silently returning to work. Chloe took a deep breath and glued her eyes to the window, hoping to avoid any more embarrassment for the remainder of the trip.

When Lex and Chloe landed the sky was overcast, and Chloe wondered if it would clear up for the pictures. Honestly, she was pretty sure that the trip and her photography was just a ruse to get her away from Lucas. Chloe didn't mind. Her heart was confused as much as her mind. She went back and forth on Lucas and Lex. Neither seemed attainable. Returning to Europe to search out James seemed more plausible than anything that had occurred since she returned home.

"Here we are," Lex smotthly stated as he opened the door to reveal the understated cottage on the water. Chloe had really expected more considering the grounds of the actual mansion but was pleasantly surprised.

"The food is a nice touch even if we don't eat it. Make the space lived in and comfortable." She dropped her bag in the corner of the entry way and started shooting pictures of the kitchen, the living and dining areas. The place was immaculate.

"Thanks, I called ahead and asked them to set up to shoot."

"But is it always like this?" Chloe couldn't help but marvel at the fresh flowers in the bedrooms and chilling champagne on the dining room table. This is a set up she told herself, trying to contain her anxious enthusiasm.

"I don't know – I haven't used it in years," Lex responded as he watched her take pictures from every angle. The beautiful breeze from the garage finally warmed the old timers summer home. He remembered weeks his father would spend in the summer sitting on the porch in a daze after his mother died. It was his parents' place. Lionel had since cut the ties and left the house in Lucas's care. He cared only as much as which girl got to go which weekend.

The view from the master bedroom was perfect. Chloe took shot after shot of the small harbor with boats moving about the water. The sun had come out and made the perfect home open up to a perfect day. The sun glistened off the water and brightened up the whole place. Glancing back in the doorway, she eyed Lex leaning up against the doorframe. He was at ease for one of the few times that she had seen him in her life.

"You should relax more often." She smiled and continued taking pictures. Lex stared at her and nodded in confusion at the statement.

"I'm relaxed." Chloe stopped and shook her head at the comeback.

"No, you're not. Anyway, how can you have a place like this and never come here?"

Lex stopped and formulated the words in his head before speaking. The story of his father, although true, was over the top and plain sappy. Even he had seen Beaches. "I don't know – I guess I never had anyone to share it with." Looking at Chloe, he saw a hitch in her breath as she raised the camera up to her eye again.

"You could always hire somebody," Chloe jokingly remarked in return. Lex, stunned, caught his breath and looked up at her with half smile just as the camera clicked.

"No, not me. The house please."

"You're in the house – it humanizes it…a little." Lex smirked at the direct attack on his personality.

"I don't like having my picture taken. We should have brought dad if you wanted people in the picture. I always seem to come out looking depressed." Lex turned and looked out over the harbor window. Chloe watched as the sun hit half his face at an angle that caused his eyes to shine a brighter blue than ever before. She clicked another picture carefully before she spoke.

"Why? Are you depressed?"

Lex turned and waved off the last comment, "Maybe that's not exactly the right word. I don't know – maybe lonely maybe." He continued to stare out the window and ignore the smile that crept across Chloe's face. Lex had never once been one to show open emotion around anyone with his staff. She knew she was a pawn. She could play along.

"You think that's funny?"

"No, I just expected for you to say something else."

"No, I suppose it is kind of funny. Lex Luthor is lonely." Lex stared on the water a few moments and realized no sound was coming from the room. Turning he saw Chloe looking at the ground and then examining the camera. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. Let's get the rest of the place."

"No, wait. Come on, a couple more here …just like that with your arm on the glass." Lex turned and faced the camera and leaned up against the window with his arm and tried to smile as she took his picture. In actuality, he was trying more desperately to smile less; he was happy with Chloe with him. The actual words he had said were his feelings from the past; now he was in a place unfamiliar and yet inviting.

After shooting the last two pictures, Lex walked Chloe out on the porch that wrapped around the back and faced the water. Seeing the extensive harbor line and piers, she asked, "Do you want a view from the house?"

"Sure."

"Which one," Chloe asked while looking at each perspective from the porch. Looking out on the harbor, Lex shrugged and pointed at the piers in front of him.

"All of them."

"More isn't always better Lex. Some times it's just more. Come here." Chloe took the camera from her neck and handed it to Lex. "Now, look through the view finder and find the view you want."

Lex took the camera and watched as Chloe explained the autofocus and the controls. He tingled when she put her arms on both of his shoulders and turned him several times just slightly to change the angles over the water. "Ocean, ocean, ocean, fishing village, lighthouse." Lex put the camera down and stared at the lighthouse. "Now there's a job for you – what kind if guy takes a job keeping a lighthouse?" Lex took the picture.

Still turning, he felt Chloe back up while he snapped one more. Turning toward her, he smiled behind the camera and snapped another picture of the porch, with her in it. Chloe was caught off guard, staring at the lighthouse in question earlier. "I'm the photographer."

"You were the one that said that people in the pictures humanizes the place." Chloe smiled as he handed the camera back to her.

"You know every time I look through a camera, I'm amazed at what I see." She pulled up the picture he took and showed him. "They're good." Lex leaned over and hit the forward button once more. Turning his head, he could see her bite her lip.

"Yes, she is." Chloe pulled the camera back into her and readjust the settings to take more shots. Lex leaned against the railing of the porch and crossed his arms, wondering if he had stepped over the bounds. Regardless, he was pretty sure that one picture would never see photo paper, but she was radiant. At least it was now committed to his memory.

"Anyway, the camera is like finding yourself in the middle of story, like you just did. What kind of guy takes a job keeping a lighthouse? I think I've been taking pictures all my life even before having a camera." Lex stared at her as she shot several more shots from the porch, all facing where she wouldn't see his expression.

The phone ringing broke his concentration. Something needed to; he was not supposed to be the one involved. It was simply a ruse, a ploy that he had played before in his younger years. He wooed the women for deals before, but she was different. The sound didn't catch her off guard though. Lex cursed the phone under his breath and immediately decided the person on the other end was not worth living. "Excuse me," he softly spoke, walking back into the house.

"Dad, call him back and raise the offer half a point. Here, lousy. So Far, I admit, I'm more affected than she is. Damn near cried twice during this damn farce. I'm running out of time here and I don't know what to try."

Lex sounded desperate. "Son, she's practical – not the women from other high spirited deals. Do something understated." Lex sighed and hung up the phone, looking out at the porch.

"Ok, I'm finished here," Chloe quietly interrupted as Lex hung up the phone.

"Good, then we should get some lunch and maybe show you around the island, take some pictures." Chloe agreed and lead the way out to the front of the house. Chloe looked at Lex and smiled.

Chloe and Lex walked to the nearby fishing village and talked about Paris. Chloe lit up like a child at a carnival, happy and excited talking about her last temporary home. She wondered if Lex even cared that she talked his ear off. He had asked her about what she thought of business, the Vineyards, and London. To her, she was just happy to share it with someone other than dad finally. In part, it was what she missed from being with James in Europe.

"Oh, look at that building." Chloe stopped across the street at the old red brick building that stood since after the war. "Nobody builds with brick anymore, it's all siding now."

"It's late 1700's." Lex watched as she pulled him back up on the curb and pulled out her camera to snap pictures. He hoped he had suddenly been blessed with something that would hit her in a nerve.

"In London that would be brand new. Man, I hope they don't tear it down."

Lex saw his in, "They won't. I own, the whole block." Glancing over at Chloe, she just smirked and continued taking pictures. That didn't work, he thought to himself. Then he watched a man walking down the street and digging in garbage cans and reacted, "I donated it to the village as a halfway house."

Chloe stopped and nearly dropped the camera. Lex had no heart, everyone knew that. At one time, doctored photos circulated that had a man's heart missing from his chest cavity with his name on it. Stunned, she could only stare at him.

"You know jails are full of people that have never had a break. Like this guy picking up cans. They get in trouble again. They're stuck they're outsiders for the rest of their lives. It's not fair; the only chance they'll ever have is a halfway house to help them get their feet under them." Lex smiled at her but more at himself. He had made something he thought brilliant out of a bad situation. Hopefully that would sell her.

Chloe couldn't find the words. She had known partially that the trip had to be a ruse, but the halfway house could actually be true. The sign in front of it said another property of Luthorcorp. She watched the man digging for cans walk up, and Lex stopped him.

"Sir, can you take our picture?" Lex removed the camera from Chloe's hand and handed it to the man. Lex took Chloe around the arm and smiled. Glancing up at him, Chloe smiled at the camera and suddenly felt Lex pull her in front of him for one more shot.

The man handed her the camera back and picked up his bag. Lex stopped the man once more and handed him a stack of bills as he continued up the street.

The day rolled into night as Lex settled Chloe onto the blanket at the end of the beach. They had walked for miles she thought. She had learned more about one person in one day than ever before. And she was torn. She wanted to fall into the whole romantic story of the girl who should fall in love but knew it would end soon. Still, her heart beat faster every time Lex slightly touched her, even if not on purpose. Dinner was immaculate, with candlelight and the salty breeze from the shore.

"You done?"

"I can't eat anymore, but thank you." Chloe curled up tighter in the blanket that Lex had run back to the house for.

"You know it's too late to give them their freedom," he joked looking at the steamed mussels.

Chloe laughed and rolled back into a rock to lean on, "You know you are not exactly what people say you are."

Lex walked over and sat next to her, handing her glass of wine to her. "Oh yeah, what do they say I am?" He picked up his glass and took a sip, never taking his eyes off of her.

Chloe took a drink and tried not to giggle, afraid of dripping. "Oh you know, well, that you're the world's only living heart donor." Chloe slinked back into the rock and cringed at the statement, waiting for Lex's reaction. Maybe he wouldn't take it as badly as he had rumored to take other statements about him.

"Oh, that. Well," Lex sat back against the dune and looked over at her.

Chloe saw her opening; she had never thought of taking jabs at someone, but since she was being taken, she wanted to get her fill while she could. "Or how does this one go," she said looking at him and smiling. "He thinks that morals are painting on walls and scruples of money in Russia."

Lex seemed uncomfortable and nodded his head, "That's droll." Turning away, he watched the moon beat down on the waves as they slowly inched closer up the shore.

"And then there's my favorite…"

"No, no, no, I think I get the picture." Chloe smiled and closed her mouth. She watched the waves for a few moments in silence. She felt Lex's fingers inch into hers. She left her hand limp to his touch, careful to not be eager.

"You remember the rainy afternoon we spent with each other?" Chloe waited and got no response. "My father had driven your father and Lucas into town for a music lesson."

"How old was he?"

"I don't know, fourteen or fifteen."

Lex glanced over in Chloe's direction and smiled, "That would have been the oboe. He misunderstood and he thought he was taking hobo lessons." Chloe laughed and unconsciously gripped Lex's hand.

A tingle shot up Lex's spine and his heart jumped a beat. Chloe continued, "Stormy afternoon actually. I was afraid, and so I came into the house and turned on a lamp and got a shock. I thought I had been struck by lightening. And you stayed with me all afternoon until my father got home."

Lex turned on his side and let got of her hand. Running his hand down her arm, he smiled and nodded, "But you didn't cry one bit – you were a brave kid."

"No, I was more afraid of you than being electrocuted. Everybody is." Chloe felt Lex pull away and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. Is that why you don't believe in marriage?"

Chloe unwrapped the blanket she was in and curled herself off the rock. Lex laid and thought about her question as he moved to the side. Putting his arm out gently, he caught Chloe on the way down as they both balanced on their sides to see each other. "Yes, I do. That's why I never got married. Lucas on the other hand believes in the toothfairy."

"That's why I like him."

"Well, I like him too; as a matter of fact, I love him. But we don't know what to do with him. When he was younger, he used to always come into dad's office and sit behind the desk and pretend he was in charge. One day he just stopped and I can't figure….are those the only things that people say about me?"

Lex leaned over as Chloe laid back down against the grassy dune. The moon was bright enough now to see her without the candles that had just about burned themselves out. Chloe laughed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. Looking up at him, Chloe smiled and shook his shoulder trying to get out of her mind that other mean joke she had heard from the staff over the years.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His warmth leaning over her was comforting with the cold air now dropping close to freezing in the dark. She opened her eyes and caught him staring. "We should get going; it's late."

Lex nodded in agreement but didn't let up. Leaning in, he hoped he wouldn't get slapped this time. Chloe closed her eyes and felt his lips brush hers. She opened her mouth just slightly enough to wet her lips and felt his lips touch her tongue. The warmth shot a spark through her body as her hand wrapped around his neck.

"Lex," she gasped from under him as he kissed her neck slightly. "Lex, my feet are wet." Lex stopped instantly and looked at the remains of their dinner floating gently among the waves. They both laughed and started back up the dunes to the house.


	8. Words, Words, Words

A/N - I am so sorry if you have been waiting on this. I have had it done and totally forgot to post the rest here. Hope you enjoy!

Words, Words, Words – Chapter 7

Chloe and Lex returned to the mansion late in the evening. Lex stopped the car and looked over in her direction. "It was a nice day. Thank you, although you were a little hard on me."

Chloe grinned and shook her head. Lex deserved the treatment he received for the act that he was pulling. She was a ploy, a pawn in a game. Still her body shivered slightly at the thought of the kiss that didn't feel like a gameplay. Lex had actually kissed her on the beach. She felt her chest starting to heave up and down harder at just the thought of it.

Looking back in his direction, he had his arm comfortably curled around the steering wheel, staring in her direction while his hand was draped gently on the passenger seat. She smiled nervously, "I guess you're used to be being treated very carefully." Chloe looked away from the man as he seemed to drink in her presence. Her feelings were completely confused.

Lex felt the nervousness warm the car as she turned her face away from him. Thinking he had to save face for the evening, he changed the subject. "So when can I get the pictures?"

Business, I can do this Chloe thought to herself. "Tomorrow."

"Can you drop them by the office?"

Chloe stopped and thought about the trip into town, "Sure, I guess."

Lex smirked at her general lack of answer. "Good, then goodnight Chloe." They both let a few seconds roll past in silence. He wondered who should be the first to leave the car. He was fully expecting her to bolt immediately after he said goodnight, but she remained there in the seat twiddling her thumbs through the camera strap. Closing his eyes, he slid his hand from the back of the seat to her shoulder and leaned in.

Chloe turned to acknowledge his presence and met his lips. First gently and then increased her distance to him as his hand gently gripped her upper arm. Chloe closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing as she felt his tongue brush past her teeth and lightly graze hers.

Lex pulled out of the kiss with Chloe's hand still firmly on the back of his neck. He hadn't even noticed that she had brought it around to him. Opening her eyes, she let out a small sigh that she wished she could have not revealed. "Goodnight," she whispered as she let go of Lex and left the car.

Lex leaned back in the seat and took a couple of deep breaths before rubbing his face with his hands. He needed to get perspective. She was a job and nothing more. He would play it out like it was to be done and then cut the ties. Send her on her way. No one would dare want to spend their life with Lex Luthor anyway. She already made that perfectly clear by saying she scared him.

Lex got out of the car and headed to the house. Not noticing that Chloe had stopped to peer at the one window in the house who's light was still on. Lucas was finally awake. He walked up behind her and shook his head. "You know my father once asked Lucas why he never went into the office anymore." Lex looked at the window and then down at Chloe who had turned to face him. "And Lucas said what do they need me for, they have Lex."

Lex stared at her and thought about his brother's lack of interest in work. She wanted to talk about the business; he was fully expecting an inquisition about the kiss in the car, but the moment didn't seem to phase her. Maybe she wasn't as interested in him as Lex thought. Maybe she was playing the game right along with him. Becoming irritated at how quickly the story went back to Lucas, he irritatingly answered, "Listen, I do real work in the real world. Lucas watches from the top of the mansion tower."

Chloe was hurt for Lucas and for Lex. Neither could find a balance; they both needed the very opposite things that they had. "Look, I know you in the real world, and you are awfully good at it. I bet you haven't made a wrong move since you were three." She paused and smiled trying to picture Lex ever as a child having fun. "But that's work. Where do you really live Lex?" Chloe dropped her head as Lex's lips parted in aghast at the cut.

Lex took a deep breath and tried to form words to cover himself, but nothing came to him. I would love to show you, he thought to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to cover his unusually nervous feeling. "I had a nice time tonight Lex. Thanks."

Chloe walked off and left Lex standing in the driveway with his thoughts. Looking around the grounds, he sighed and went in search for a drink, a stiff one. There was more scheming to plan and ways to keep from getting attached. Chloe would eventually leave; she would have to for the company's sake. And he had to make it happen.

Chloe climbed the stairs with a smile on her face. She had intended on the trip being perfectly business and watching Lex bury his face in file for hours on end while she took pictures. But he had kissed her, twice. Trying to control her excitement before walking past her dad's door, she shivered and bit the inside of cheek. "Chloe," her father caught her. "We're you in town?"

"Martha's Vineyard actually." Chloe paused seeing her father put his book down at the awkward statement. "Lex wanted me to take some pictures for him of the house." Chloe leaned against the bookshelves that adorned her father's quarters and smiled to herself. Gabe nodded in acknowledgement of the strange request before putting the situation together. He wasn't to pry; she was a grown woman, but he was still her daughter with his boss.

"Lex did. Interesting."

Chloe looked back up at him and shook her head. She wanted to change the subject, but not really. She just didn't want to talk about it as father and daughter. "I love so many things about you dad. But you know what I love about you best of all? That you decided to become a chauffeur so that you would have time to read." She glanced at her father while running her hand across his shelves of knowledge, some even borrowed from the mansion. "I just always picture you at the front of a string of long limos waiting for the Luthors while reading your latest book." Glancing back at her dad, she couldn't hold it in anymore, "We had baked clams. Lex baked them." She paused and smiled, "I used to be so afraid of him."

Gabe broke his silence, "It was appropriate."

"What was Lex like as a child?" Chloe smiled intriguingly.

Gabe responded drolly, "Shorter."

**************

"I am up late and see some young woman in the courtyard, and wonder who is this woman late at night, so I am looking and looking and I see this Chloe and she's talking to a man and I look and look and she's talking to a man, not her daddy…"

"It was Lex. Chloe was out with Lex," the housewoman interrupted the maid.

"Yes, it was Mr. Lex," the maid conferred to get her last word in.

The gardener turned up his nose and looked at the two as if they had been seeing things, "Chloe went out with Lex Luthor; that is too weird. Wait, I thought Mr. Luthor was gay."

"Mr. Lex is not a gay," the maid interrupted.

"It's gay, not a gay," the housewoman interrupted her again. She really cared less for the woman.

"Lex Luthor is gay? That makes me like him better," the other maid asked.

Gabe strolled in unseen and wrapped his coat around the chair at the end of the table. Sitting down after grabbing something to drink, he announced to put an end to the gossip, "Mr. Luthor is a heterosexual." Not saying anything else, the rest of the staff stopped talking and let Gabe eat in peace.

Meanwhile, Chloe made her way up the stairs to see if the other Luthor was up and around. She had thought about the two all night. She was conflicted. As Lucas just started showing her some attention, even if it was only from her change in her style, she still wanted to feel that attention the other women received. On the other hand, Lex had pushed the envelope, and it scared her. To everyone else, Lex was the man to be hated, to be feared, and she could hold her own with him. By all means, Lex was more her equal, but Lucas was still her desire. Then again, maybe not, she thought.

"He's still asleep," the nurse answered before Chloe had the opportunity to ask the question.

"Is that normal?"

"With what he's been prescribed, no." The nurse went back to reading her magazine. Chloe watched as the woman tried to dismiss her as a common guest. But she had to know. After being gone a full day, Lucas had to have missed her a little.

"Did he ask for anyone?"

"Yeah, Bert and Ernie." Chloe smiled fakely and headed back down the stairs disappointed.

"Could you tell him Chloe was here."

The nurse flopped her magazine closed as if Chloe's conversation was interrupting something more interesting, "I could tell him the Pope came to visit, but I don't think it would matter." Chloe sighed and thanked the nurse who had returned to reading her magazine. She walked back down the stairs and headed for the car.

*********

Lex stared out over Metropolis and missed all the appointments his assistant was running through for him. She worked tirelessly for him, but he rarely showed his true self in front of her. An older woman that his father knew through his mother's friends, she was loyal to the family and the business. "Quarterly Reports by publishing will be online by four, International wants a teleconference at 5:15, and Harvey called…"

"Mac, you know that old brick building in Martha's Vineyard? I want you to call and find out the tax benefits of getting it turned into a halfway house. Just consider the whole block. You ever heard me referred to as the world's only living heart donor?"

Mac giggled and quickly straightened back up at attention with Lex's overly unamused look. "And if there isn't any benefit?

"Forget it," Mac nodded and walked back out of the office, interrupted by Lex again, "No, donate it anyway. And two tickets for whatever the biggest show is tonight and a table at the Carlile for drinks."

"For whom?"

"Me." Mac's head popped to one side as she almost dropped her pen. She stared at Lex questioningly. "I know I seldom go to the theater."

"Seldom," she asked sarcastically.

"Ok, I'm not a theatre buff."

"Buff?" She tried to withhold her ever increasing desire to laugh. His look told her to stop. "The most difficult tickets will be for a Broadway musical where there will most certainly be dancing and people that burst into song." Lex waved at her to just take care of it without him having to answer and be ridiculed by her anymore. Word traveled fast in the office, and this would be upstairs at his father's ear before the lunch hour. He grimaced at what his father would say later.

"Miss Chloe Sullivan is here sir." Lex nodded as the assistant opened the door wider for Chloe to enter. Lex looked up again from his desk and stalled a few seconds. She was professionally dressed in a pant suit that must have been customly tailored for her shape. She looked like perfection for a working woman's magazine cover. He smiled at her presence which got a return smile, though somewhat nervous looking. He stood up and welcomed her in.

Chloe walked halfway across the office and handed Lex the pictures. "Hi," she said while lighting up the room with her smile.

"Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable." Lex sat down in one chair and watched Chloe gently slide back into the chair directly across from him. She again caressed the arms of the chair like she had the ones one the place. She gazed around the room and then over at Lex in his oversized leather chair.

"Wow, it's big." She stared at Lex as he flipped through the pictures. "You really have to have all this room? I mean you have an office the size of a conference room and a conference room."

Without looking up, Lex continued through the pictures, marking the backs of some of them. "This is where I do that real work in the real world instead of what you so aptly put as living." Chloe turned and glanced at him, a little bit miffed at the direct assault on her comment from the night before. He must have thought more about it than she did.

"Ah, you remembered." Chloe lowered her head in somewhat embarrassment.

"It doesn't come up everyday. Would you like some coffee?" Chloe didn't respond as he continued through the pictures. "This is an unusual view of the house," Lex stated and handed her a picture.

Chloe laughed at the palace picture, "You said you wanted it to look bigger." Chloe walked around as Lex continued through the pictures, pocketing the one he took of her while she was looking out the window. "You have to admit, the place is beautiful," she said speaking of the palace.

"I would if you would let me."

"I found myself in Europe; a friend said that."

Lex looked up at her questioningly, "You were missing?"

"Yes."

"I once was lost and now I'm found." Lex looked back down at his file in his lap after placing some of the pictures back in the folder.

"You're making fun again," Chloe jokingly accused him.

"It's my turn," he said as he passed her to sit back down at his desk. He took the pictures he still held and stared at the one of himself. Chloe spied over his desk and laughed at his ego obviously getting the best of him.

"You're photogenic."

"Because I am handsome," Lex remarked as he passed the picture.

"Uh, no it's not."

Lex looked up at her, "But just not as handsome as Lucas."

Chloe's face beamed at his mention and she then remembered her whole reason for her infatuation with the family, "Nobody is ever as handsome as Lucas. Even Lucas."

"Ha! Don't tell him that until he fully recuperates. Anyway, are you sure you don't want anything?" Lex poured him a drink and waved the partially empty container in Chloe's direction. "Coffee, snails, fries?" He paused as she laughed. He loved her laugh; it was genuine, not like the women that laughed at the parties. She really meant to jokingly giggle. "Maybe theatre tickets."

"What?"

" I thought I would take that first step into what you so eloquently call living that I don't do." Chloe's face curled up in part amusement and part confusion. Kneeling over the back of his couch, she propped herself up on her elbows and rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Maybe it was a bad idea from that look."

"You know what's a good idea?" Chloe giggled to herself as Lex raised an eyebrow while gulping down his drink. He wondered exactly her trip into the city that he had so careful orchestrated was straying to. Once again, she was the end of all carefully arranged plans.

Lex gazed over at Chloe as she asked to be seated in the small little café with strange music and rugs all over the floors and walls. He walked through seeing the different patrons sitting around small tables on the floor and glanced over at Chloe. "You are serious?"

Chloe dropped her purse at the table the young Indian man had stopped at and thanked the host. "Come on – where's your sense of adventure. I found this neat little place in London almost identical to this and have wanted to try this place ever since dad told me about it." Chloe sat down Indian style and gazed over the menu. "We should get the 4 course dinner. It feeds two, but if you aren't up for it…"

"No, that's fine. I just never quite pictured …"

"And you're cultured? " Chloe looked at the waiter who had approached the table and ordered for them. Lex was awe. He hadn't openly admitted to her that she was almost too much for him, but she bordered on it. He watched her as she talked more about her travels and childhood memories. He marveled at the times he had openly laughed or tried to make a joke and she laughed with him. Again, he was captivated and it was dangerous.

When the meal arrived, Lex watched Chloe as she carefully dipped out the odd mixture of food in his bowl. She laughed watching him try to decide on what utensil would work best. Lex felt lost; he had been overseas to the Orient, but fell short of the customs for India. "It's really best if you eat with your hands."

Lex stared at Chloe as she took a handful and shoved it into her mouth. Appalled, he tried to shimmy his sleeves up enough to get over the bowl. Trying to not look like an idiot, he dropped the first bit in his lap that the waiter had previously covered in a blanket of some sort. Now he knew why. "Guess they'll wash that." Chloe just giggled and continued her story.

The two talked the rest of the way through dinner. Lex sat back and relaxed further into the pillows built up against the wall behind him and shook his head, partially at Chloe's unending trail of interests but also at his ever changing feelings. Her eyes sparkled when she talked. She could say nothing and her face was enough to read her mind. Leaning back against the wall of pillows at the end of the evening, closed his eyes for a few moments just to drink in her voice. How could anyone, Lucas included, ignore her. How could he ignore her.

Chloe watched Lex as she prattled on about her trip and growing up in the Luthor house. She noticed Lex always acknowledged her, laughed more than he probably had in many years combined and never broke his attention to her. As the night wore on, other women came and went past but his gaze never trailed. She had always wondered what it was like to be the center of someone's attention. She was curious moreover how much of an act he was really putting on. He was good at it at work; apparently too good. Chloe was taken by his smile and afraid of what feeling came over her. She stopped talking.

"And what does the river tell you?" he asked about her trip to river in the country.

"That's between you and the river." She smiled and sighed.

Lex saw her reaction and her sudden change in perception. He cast the first play to see if she bought into it. "You know sitting and listening to you talk about the peace of it all. Makes me wonder if," he paused.

"What?" Chloe gazed over at him.

"I don't know; something's different. I feel different. At work I don't," he paused and looked down. "I love the action, don't get me wrong, but lately I wonder what it would be like to spend some time in a place that I love like that. Not just few days, but like a real change."

Chloe stared at him and bit her lip at his suggestion. Was he playing her or was he for real she couldn't tell. "Are you thinking of leaving?"

"I don't know. I actually have been thinking about for awhile now, but didn't really think the suggestion was viable until you ummm,"

"What exactly are you saying then?" Chloe held her breath in anticipation.

"I'm not sure," Lex paused and laughed at himself, "I do what my dad does, what his dad did. My whole life I never chose anything."

"You're not really thinking about Europe?" Chloe leaned in and laid her hand on the table, intensifying her stare.

Lex saw the gesture of her hand and backed away and shook his head. "No, how could I? I'm already a lost cause. Nothing that a continent could bring back." He gently smirked as Chloe's eyes saddened at his statement about himself.

"I don't think anyone is a lost cause," Chloe stopped and met his eyes and his halfway quirky smile that lifted only one side of his mouth. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she lost her next words. Trying desperately to break the stare, she redirected, "What time is it?"

"Nine, I think." Lex sat up confused about the sudden change in the direction of the conversation. He was feeling so close to her, and she broke the moment. She stared at her watch and jumped to her feet. "Ticket please," he asked the waiter as she started babbling about being back for Lucas at seven. Chasing after her outside the restaurant, he stopped her in her tracks. "Where are you going?"

"I was supposed to get back and see Lucas tonight."

"Look, he probably still out cold and not really going to be able to talk. Let's just walk a bit." Lex saw the stare on her face as if she had been scared by a ghost. She was almost shivering as he put his overcoat around her.

Looking up at him as he placed his coat around her, she gulped slightly and took a long breath. "Thank you," she whispered as they continued down the street to the car.

"I heard you visited Paris once. How did you like it?" Lex had been there once and had barely left the airport grounds. The meeting was held in the conference room at a hotel at the airport. It was probably the quickest take down of a company that he could remember.

"It was alright. I was there for a weekend, fashion show. Things there were expensive. I did a lot of window shopping and only went inside the shops if they had something I wanted. Besides, the language was a bit challenging to learn in a weekend." Chloe laughed as Lex nodded in agreement and looked in one of the windows of a store they passed.

Chloe turned and looked at his reflection in the window as he said something in French. She couldn't make out the statement but it sounded so lovely coming from him just the same. "What does that mean?"

Lex turned to her and repeated himself, backing her into the window of the store. He stood so close he swore he could feel the heat radiating from her nervous pink cheeks. Taking another step closer, he dropped both hands at his sides, being careful not to touch her again. "It means," he waited to see her eyes lock his. "I'm looking at what I want."

TBC


	9. Restraint and Strategy

Restraint and Strategy- Chapter 8

Lex leaned in and kissed her against the glass of the building. Slipping his tongue past Chloe's nervous and confused lips as he pulled her closer into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her away from the window.

Feeling the sudden rush of emotions and confusion, Chloe relaxed into the kiss and let herself enjoy it. Wrapping her arm around his neck, this time he didn't pull from her embrace, but instead ran his hand through her hair.

Long, deep moments later, the two pulled from the kiss and stared at each other. Lex was taken with this little girl from above the garage more than any other woman he had ever met. She complimented him in a way he didn't understand and he loved her fight and constant no nonsense attitude toward him.

Chloe backed away from Lex, still her hand somewhat draped around his side. Staring up at him, she tried to regulate her breathing. He was fascinating and conniving and difficult to read, and she loved every minute of it. If the man was truly making this a ploy to get rid of her, he was slowly causing her to stick around, for him.

Almost instinctively, she covered her mouth apologized for her actions. "I'm so sorry; we should really be getting back." She dropped her hand from his waist and pulled from his hand's grip that she hadn't even realized was there until that moment. Taking several quick steps in front of him, she walked back to the car and stared into space. She was running like a little girl from something intriguingly feared.

Lex stood on the sidewalk and watched her near sprint in the direction of the car and rubbed his hand over his head. He was still trying to clear the fog from his head feeling the kiss radiate through his body and knowing leaving her now would probably end up hurting him more than her. But the good of the company was at stake and he would be the ringleader. There was no time for loose ends.

The car ride home was an eerie silence. Chloe sat and stared out the window wondering what strange move, if any, that Lex would try on her when they returned. She eyed Lex out of the corner of her eye and saw his features return to the very cold business man that was buried in there before she got to know him. Wanting to reach over and brush his hand as he drove, she thought better of it, knowing that could only signal that her strange little girl crush may have readjusted its sights, but she knew what would happen in the end.

Lex twisted his head as he watched the road, keeping his eyes firmly from Chloe's direction. He wanted to caress her arm, just touch her once to tell her, to show her, he wasn't the bastard he was now feeling he was. As far his hand got was the center console. He couldn't bring himself to lead her on anymore. The game had to played out the rest of the way, and she would be the tens of millions dollar casualty.

Pulling into the driveway, he noticed a wobbly figure in the driveway sitting in the guard's box. "It's Lucas," he heard Chloe say shakily. She didn't sound excited or nervous, just making a statement.

Stopping the car, he watched as Chloe walked calmly over to Lucas and wrapped her arm around him gently. "Hey there, I heard that you came to visit me. I was dreaming with the Sesame Street gang. So you guys went to the theatre?" Lucas immediately wrapped his arm around Chloe and drew her into him, partially to help him continue to stand on his still wobbly legs.

"Just dinner. What's the news from the doctor?" Lex tried to move the conversation to a neutral location.

"Healing fast, just not able to sit at a table and eat yet." Lucas drolly answered, taking Chloe's hand in his and ignoring Lex there completely. "You heading back tonight?"

Lex looked up and saw the way Lucas swung Chloe's hand in his and exhaled, "No, I think I might stay here tonight since it is so late. Goodnight," Lex stated in Chloe's direction before turning for the house.

Turning back around, he saw the strange sad look on Chloe's face and wondered if her mind had been changed. He was definitely not God's gift to women, that was Lucas, but she watched him even as Lucas continued to prattle on about his accident.

"Goodnight. Thanks for dinner," she said softly, almost inaudible. Lex nodded and disappeared around the hedge as Lucas turned to her and smiled and strange partially still drug induced grin.

"So? Dinner? I think Lex is making up for my stupid mistake a little too well. But, how about a good nightcap? I scared us up some champagne, a few Dixie cups, and a radio from somewhere. You still look as beautiful as ever."

Chloe smiled at Lucas in his bathrobe and t-shirt. He was sweet. Lucas was sweet and innocent and childlike. He was what she was before her leaving, before her meeting Lex in the airport, before the kisses. She hated to think that her infatuation for the man had dwindled so quickly for reasons even hard for her to understand. She smiled and slipped her hand into his, "I really think you ought to take a break. You're still injured. We can catch up tomorrow."

"Hey, I owe you."

"Lucas, what's going to happen? Really. After the solarium, where is this going?" Chloe couldn't look at him. She continually turned and glanced in the direction of where Lex left to and wondered if he was still there. "Maybe you should rest," she tried again.

"But love," Lucas prompted as he kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to him, "I got up and made my way just for you. One dance – I never let a date down." Chloe smiled, giving in and followed him into the solarium where as he said, he had set up a makeshift evening, complete with champagne.

"Thank you, this is completely lovely and not needed." Lucas waved a finger at her and handed her a cup as he turned on the CD. It still played the song that she had requested just a few days ago.

"To new beginnings," Lucas chimed as the two clicked the paper cups together and Lucas took her in his arms. "So, how did you enjoy dinner with my brother? He is unfortunately incredibly dull at times."

"Not at all; he was …" she couldn't find her words. She wanted to declare he was perfect in every way, laughed at every joke, understood each innuendo, revelled in each of her stories as if he was truly interested. "Nice and gentlemanly." She gave in.

"Nice, now there's a word you wouldn't hear from anyone in a boardroom." Lucas looked over at his dancing partner's face and she seemed far away. It was strange; he had left her almost completely flushed the night of the party and now there was nothing. Her mind had changed in a few days. He had to know what had gone on; he was smitten with her.

"Again, where is this going?" Chloe asked as she leaned back to meet Lucas' gaze.

Smiling and kissing her cheek, her arms felt good around his body. "I don't know; we'll make it up as it comes." Chloe sighed and wondered what Lucas was actually thinking. She was infatuated with him; he smelled good, his voice was sinfully nice, and yet he wasn't comfortable.

"We can pick the rest of this up tomorrow." Lucas in return whispered something in Chloe's ear in response and got her to twirl once more slowly in his arms.

Lex caught her eye quickly before Lucas turned her from the window. Lex couldn't tell if the anger inside of him was from the need to step up his efforts since obviously she was still taken to Lucas or whether pure jealousy was finally showing what it could do to his impermeable emotional barrier. Either way, Chloe in Lucas' arms was something he loathed more than before.

Turning, he caught her glance and saw her gasp at his leaving, right before Lucas ran his hands through her hair and kissed her.

************

Gabe sat in his room and stared blankly at one of his many books and couldn't get the words to come off the page. His only daughter was being played by both of the family sharks, and he didn't like it. To speak up would threaten his job he had for decades. He knew both Lucas and Lex better than their own father in some regards. To have his own daughter in the mix, he wished he could send her away to save her.

"She can handle herself you know. She's not a little girl anymore," the housewoman added as she came in absently tidied up the room.

"She seems so out of place here. Her place isn't in that mansion or above the garage." He turned and looked at the woman. "And I have no place to say. She my little girl, but she not little anymore."

The woman walked toward the door and smiled, "Most people live in between. Chloe will make the right decision. Have your tea and try to sleep." Gabe stared at the doorway as his friend who started working with him decades ago left. She was smart, but Chloe on her own was something he wasn't ready for, especially among the sharks.

************

Lex leaned against the wall in the parlor, downing more alcohol than was normally necessary as Lucas walked by. "Goodnight brother," he causally added as he passed the door.

"Lucas?" The younger brother, still hobbling with a cane and dressed in his bathrobe, walked into the parlor and leaned against the opposite wall as Lex lined up a shot on the pool table. "What's going on? Really?"

"Why do people keep asking me that? I was in the accident and suddenly I come out and everyone is confused. I like Chloe, that's pretty much the bottom line."

Lex, without looking up from the next lined up shot drolls, "And what after Chloe. Who did you dream about all the time you were asleep?" Lex threw the cue stick across the felt table and pointed at his brother. "You are engaged to a perfectly wonderful woman. Helen has done nothing but check up on you every moment she has had free from the hospital. You meet us at the end of the driveway, but please, for my sanity, tell me you have talked to Helen tonight as well."

Lucas crossed his arms and stared accusingly at his brother, "Yes, I called Helen back but she has been busy since I woke up. Anyway…"

Lex walked over and put a finger up in front of him, "No anyway. Helen is your fiancée and Chloe is just a girl from above the garage. Helen is the best thing you have ever had and will have." Lex turned and stomped down to his room and slammed the door. Lucas stared at the chalk line across the maroon felt of the pool table and smiled. There's a development I would have never pictured, he thought to himself.

*************

"Good morning sir. How was the theatre?" Mac asked as Lex stomped through the lobby right outside his office.

"Come." Lex ordered as he flung the door to his office open and threw his briefcase down.

"That good sir?"

"I need two tickets to on Air France to Paris. One in my name and one in the name of Chloe Sullivan. We will be flying tomorrow." Mac stared at him as she jotted down the information and watched Lex's moves. He was determined and back to his old self. She was a good professional and tried not to pry.

"Oh, the Bryce's are here." Mac turned and let Lex know.

"Did they have an appointment?"

"No, they just showed up. I put them in Lucas' office." Lex looked at the pile of work that had accrued on his desk over the last few days of him playing and sighed. The meeting with the Bryce family at this point couldn't be a good sign.

Lex marched out of his office and headed to Lucas's office to see what the trouble was. He was working as well as he could on Chloe and trying to convince Lucas he was being an ass. There were only so many things that a man could do in order to make a merger work.

Stanley made small talk as Lex stood and observed his behavior. When arriving at Lucas's office, he saw his father trying to hold a meaningless conversation about the reason for Lucas's lack of interest in the company. Lionel was going down quickly.

Trying to change the subject to more personal business, Helen's mother pulled the lid off a box and pulled out one of the small cards and showed one to both Lex and Lionel. "These are the invitations; we thought we should use recycled paper."

Lionel turned his nose up and smelled one of the invitations. "Isn't that nice. I wonder when the companies will finally find a way to lose the incredibly ugly gray color."

Lex saw through the guise of the visit and approached Stanley. "What the real problem? This visit."

Stanley acknowledged Lex's irritated look and returned with one of his own. He knew when he was being duped. They were both business men and saw the dollars signs that either followed or didn't follow this merger. Either way, Bryce Industries would make a fortune. "No problem from our point of view. I feel like when a lot of guys are after you."

Lex stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hoar." Lionel looked up and over at Helen's mother and quietly apologized for Lex's rude behavior in front of the woman.

Stanley turned and stared at Lex. He knew Lex could see the next phrase before he delivered it, but the turn of knife would just be the same. "I was thinking more like debutante. Someone else would like to be in bed with Bryce Industries. You know Intermedia? Impressive proposal – cash, stock, and they don't want to tell me how to run my business."

Lionel looked over at Stanley and glared. "How flattering for you."

"So, how did you leave it with them?" Lex asked. Intermedia was a nervous name to deal with. A good company that could not only take Bryce Industries but could eventually cause LuthorCorp issues as well.

"I told them we were practically family you and I, aren't we? I couldn't possibly entertain their offer knowing that. At this time." Stanley puffed on his cigar once more as Lex nodded his head without saying anymore. "But, Helen came home last night and called Lucas and we got the impression that he was not as anxious as he should be to see her."

"But he's been injured and drugged Stanley. He's not himself," Lionel almost pleaded as Lex glanced at his father to stop his remarks before he sounded desperate. "He just wants to be perfect for her before he sees her again."

"That's what I thought," Stanley puffed on his cigar and smiled.

************

Chloe sat on her bed and stared at the pictures of Europe and the outfit from the night before. For years, she had gone without one man in her life and now she had two. One was unavailable and the other unattainable. She couldn't decide what or who she wanted to hear from. Confused, she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, woken only from the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good morning," was all she heard. It was all she needed to hear.

"Lex." A smile grew across her face as her body became warm with excitement. Maybe she didn't have to make her mind up after all. He would do it for her.

"Listen, would you mind another trip into the city? I have some business I need to discuss with you."

Chloe felt empty. "Business. Sure," she dropped blandly. Hanging up the phone she stared at the outfit from last night and shirked off the idea that it had been anymore than overindulgence of wine and romanticism. Unattainable.

**********

"That little weasel was making a veiled threat," Lionel announced walking into Lex's office.

"There was no veil. Look, everything is being taken care of and the merger will take place as planned. Do not worry dad." Lex sat down at his desk and tried to stretch. The stress of making all the pieces fit was starting to take its toll.

"What are you planning son?"

"I'm flying to Paris tomorrow."

"What?" Lionel sat down in the chair in front of Lex's desk and waited.

"It's a long story."

"Enlighten me." Lex looked over and saw the concentration and concern on his father's face. He had learned everything about business from him, how to be a kiss up to how to be an ass. To know when to turn it on and off.

"Things have been progressing with Chloe. We've bonded and we've been confiding in each other. And could perhaps say she actually likes me." Lionel smirked at the idea that Lex finally found someone by mistake. "Last night over dinner I told her my life needed some radical changes. Moving overseas. She loved the idea – practically was hers."

"And she believed you?"

"More than that – I think she wants to go with me." Lex turned and stared at his father. He knew Lionel was questioning how Lex could come to such a conclusion from one dinner with the young lady. It was unthinkable. "Dad, don't look at me like that. You said take care of the situation. That is what intend to do. Chloe and I will go to Paris. A wiser Lucas will return to Helen and I will come back from Paris and sign the papers. This merger will close. Make a large sum of money and buy a house in Tuscany."

"I have a house in Tuscany." Lionel stopped and thought about the return of his son. "You're going to leave her there, aren't you?" Lex said nothing as his father rose from the chair and headed for the door. "What about Chloe?"

"She grows up. It's the best way to make this work. How did you think it was going to work dad? I was just going to forbid her. Come on dad, you taught me everything I know." Lex leaned over on t the desk and watched as his dad stopped and turned to look at his son.

Reaching for the door, Lionel shook his head and glanced at Lex angrily, "I didn't teach you this." Slamming the door, he left Lex as he stared at the plans for the merger on his desk and rubbed his temples. Leaving Chloe would be harder than he thought.

TBC


	10. Paris is Always a Good Thing

Paris is Always a Good Thing - Chapter 9

Chloe sat out on the balcony of the garage and watched her father clean the Ferrari that Lucas owned and watched him drive dates back and forth in. She continued to think about Lex's request to come into the city. It was business he had stated in no uncertain terms. She saw through it. This was the payout. She wondered how much he would offer her to leave this time. Sadly, this time she might as well take it.

She loved her father but with the wedding nearing, she didn't think the sight of seeing Lucas walk down the aisle with Mrs. Luthor would be something she could stomach. Whatever Lex offered now would be acceptable.

Even so, her face saddened thinking that within a few days, if not hours, she could be leaving her father and the house forever, without anyone. She just couldn't read Lex. One moment he was lovely and charming and the next, a cold hearted snake. She wondered if she just suggested that he let go, if he even would. Or did he just see her as the child above the garage and a general nuisance to the family's future plans.

************

"Miss Sullivan to see you sir," Mac announced as Chloe stood stoically by in the lobby area of his office. Hearing footsteps, she pasted on her smile and looked up from the floor. "You may go on in."

Chloe took a deep breath and entered the large office, caught off guard by the door that shut behind her. "Lex?" She questioned as she turned around to the door that closed and was wrapped in his arms.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. He could feel her body loosen in his arms and traced his hand up into her hair as their lips met. She tasted so good it was hard to imagine he had to act the feelings out and then let them go. The best relationship he had in years was a complete fake and he had to treat it as such.

Pushing against her body, he guided her to the couch through the still unwavering kiss and choked back a moan as her hands ran down his chest and he felt her tongue slide around the bottom layer of his teeth.

Pulling out of the kiss, she ran her hand down his face and stared at him. "Business?"

Lex still ran his hand through her hair and down the exposed collarbone of her overly sexy sweater she had worn for their meeting. He felt her breath hitch at the small touch and caught the smile on her face. "Actually, yes. Well, partially." He continued the graze across her body watching her slightly shift into the touch of his fingers working down to her knees.

Chloe's eyes finally opened feeling the couch cushion shift and turned to see Lex now back at his desk. What a fool she must have looked like getting lost in his touch and not paying attention to the moment at hand. "So, what did I need to come down here for?"

Lex walked around the edge of his desk and picked up a folder to hand to her. He sat down on the couch next to her and took her hand in one of his, kissing her cheek as he sat. He watched Chloe's eyes as he dropped the folder on the side table and stared at her. She was incredible and smart. And a business deal. He looked down and saw her run her hand along his thigh and up his chest, never leaving his eyes. "Tickets," he whispered through her fingers that caressed his face.

Pulling her back into him, he brushed his lips to hers and felt her mouth part almost achingly wanting to taste him. He kissed her again, this time harder and felt him sink into the couch, running his hand along her arm as her tongue felt more tangled with every second of them locked together. Chloe moaned and then processed what he had said, pulling out of the kiss. "Huh?"

"I want you to come to Paris," he whispered, still caressing her face and running his hands through her hair.

"You mean go to Paris," she corrected, knowing the ploy was to get her away from the house and away from Lucas. She wondered if telling Lex that Lucas wasn't who she wanted would matter at this point.

Leaning over to her ear, he whispered so seductively her skin shivered, "No, come to Paris with me." Chloe's head shot up and her eyes doubled in size. Something she never expected.

"You're really going," she stammered unbelievingly.

"It's your fault," he continued, still running his hands along her face and body, taking in every inch of her. "You convinced me that were some things missing in my life."

"Like what?" she tried to keep her composure feeling his fingers tingle against her skin.

"A life."

She gazed into his blue eyes and smiled, almost laughing, "I didn't think you were listening."

"So, will you come?" She didn't respond. He sounded nervous, frightened that she would reject him. "Say yes now," he seductively demanded.

Chloe's thoughts were confused. She was sure she was having a check written to disappear when she walked into the office. She wanted what had just occurred to happen. The simple desire to be swept up by Lex finally caught up to her as she baited for lost breath, "Lex."

Lex squeezed her hand more firmly, hoping to prove his intentions were real and that he was convincing. "We would leave tomorrow."

Chloe's mouth dropped. She would have to pack and say goodbye to her father and to Lucas. Lucas. The reason for all of this occurring in the first place. She tried to gain control of her breathing as she felt Lex continue to wait out her answer patiently by drawing funny circles up and down her arms with his fingers. She looked back in his eyes and he hadn't broken the stare he had of her. "I have to talk to Lucas."

"Just leave with me; he'll get the idea in a week or two." Lex moved even closer to her and fisted his hand in her hair, "I want this … for us."

"You are formidable aren't you?"

"What will you tell him?" Lex could feel a nervous pang in his stomach as he was afraid that she hadn't said yes yet. He traced his fingers back down to her hand and held it in anticipation.

Chloe watched his hand move through to her fingers and leaned into him. Closing her eyes. She had nothing to say. She didn't know how to explain to Lucas that she had found out that he wasn't the one she wanted to chase after all. She had grown up and found someone that was grown up with her. Without answering him, she eased to his lips and kissed him.

"Excuse me sir." Mac stood in the doorway and waited. Chloe looked up as she felt Lex pull from her grip and stand. "Here are the other things that you asked for." Mac stopped and handed Lex the envelope and glanced at Chloe without smiling.

Lex set down the envelope and saw Chloe as she opened the folder on the side table that revealed the tickets to Paris. There was her proof. There were two. She turned and smiled at Lex before grabbing him around the face and kissing him over and over. "Dinner?"

"No, I just don't understand what happened. I hardly know you; you're my father's boss. I wasn't even remotely interested in you," she prattled. "I was interested in Lucas and then I escaped and wrote in my stupid journal and cut my stupid hair and I came back stupider than ever." Chloe laughed while she wrapped her arms around Lex's neck.

He kept his arms around her waist but felt a sudden pain his chest like he had his heart just broken by the strange rambling Chloe had just finished. Then his fear was squelched, "Lex," she whispered. "You have made me so unbelievably happy."

He pulled her back and kissed her again before she pulled from his embrace. He couldn't do it to her. Taking a deep breath, he pushed her away from him and shook his head. He watched her happiness and color fade from her face as he ran his hand over his head and visibly shook at the soon to be end of the fairytale.

He turned away from her. He couldn't look at her the way he knew this was going to turn out. He was the ruthless businessman and had made a deal with himself about how this would play out. He couldn't be emotionally involved. This was for money; now not just for Lucas' sake but his own. He couldn't get lost in the fairytale.

"You were right all along. I could tell you know from the beginning. This was all a lie." Chloe watched him straightfaced and cold. How could he just turn off the passion in his eyes so quickly. "Everything I said to you from the moment I brought the champagne into the solarium."

Chloe had felt something. They had lost their breath kissing on the couch, against the store window. He couldn't fake that, "I don't believe you."

"I sent myself to deal with you. And I did a hell of a job. There was a marriage and a merger. You got in the way." Lex shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head as if he was laying down business plans to clients. Chloe couldn't believe she was taken. He could have simply told her upfront without breaking her heart. "The plan was to take you to Paris then leave to get you out of the way."

"Bastard," Chloe let slip from her lips as she turned and fingered her ticket to Paris. Her mouth quivered as tears started to well up in her eyes. She heard Lex walk away and into the private restroom to have a moment to himself or for her to leave. Sitting down, she couldn't help but cry. He had no heart after all she had found out.

"Chloe…"

"What are the things that are being taken care of?" she quietly asked as he came back out of the washroom.

"An apartment for you in Paris or wherever you want. A bank account, 500,000."

"Your first offer was better," she answered coldly.

"You can have as much as you like." Lex stood behind her, not able to witness the look on her face. He couldn't very well tell her that he really wanted to go, that he was as happy with her as he was with him.

"I don't want any," she responded, standing to face him. She was visibly upset but could hide her sadness almost as well as Lex could. He was impressed her stature. Most women would continue to crumble afterwards. "You went to all that trouble just for me? The helicopter and the jet and the tickets."

Lex stared at the floor, "It was no trouble."

"Was I really so bad for Lucas, so wrong? Even for you Lex?" She questioned him, making eye contact with a complete straight face. Her sadness gave way to curiosity.

"It's about a piece of plastic." Lex said confidently and stared at her.

"Plastic?" Chloe questioned unbelievingly.

"Nothing personal."

"Sure, it's business. Always." She stared at the tickets and glanced back over her shoulder at Lex as she took one of the tickets and placed it in her purse. "Europe is always a good idea. I was happy there." She longingly looked at Lex, whose face had not changed from the sad business stare he carried so often. "You would have been too."

Lex watched as she closed the door behind her and sunk into his chair behind the desk. He stared at the other ticket and rubbed his temples before pouring him a long stiff drink from the bar behind the desk. Throwing the drink back, he ran his hand over his head gently and closed his eyes, feeling the touches of her fingers to his face and scalp through his thoughts. Business deals sucked.

************

Chloe trudged up the stairs late in the evening and leaned against the doorway of the parlor room above the garage. She watched Lucas repeatedly miss the same shot on the table and tried to find humor in it. "He shall have music wherever he goes."

Without looking up, Lucas lined up another shot and tried to focus on something other than Chloe. He knew what was going on. "Hi."

"You're better."

"Much better. Stitches come out tomorrow," he responded, again not making eye contact. Chloe nodded as Lucas finally acknowledged her presence. "How about you? I thought we were going to have that talk. I was planning a big stitch removal celebration. Thought we could go down…"

"I was with Lex," she cut him off as her eye rolled thinking back to the tragedy that had been.

Lucas halfway smiled and downed the glass of wine. "You know of all the girls I've known, and I have known some…you're the only girl I danced with only once."

"Twice," she corrected as a hint of a smile appeared. "I was 8 and you were taking dancing lessons. And I was homework." She paused and caught his smile as he started to approach her.

Laying the pool cue down, Lucas approached her and took her hand. "Homework?" he whispered as he took his other arm around her waist and started pulling her into him. "Well, was I any good then?"

Chloe didn't answer but just started breathing heavier as Lucas twirled her slowly around and smiled. Pulling out of his grip, she pushed him away. "I leaving town Lucas. I'm moving on and you should to. I won a ticket to Paris."

"Lucky. One way?" Lucas was concerned now. Lex was ditching her before she even left. The bastard had hurt her. He could see her face. And ultimately he knew he was the fault. Chloe nodded and smiled. Lucas reached up with his hand and caressed her soft face. "Have a good trip," he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

************

Mac walked into Lex's office and watched as he threw water on his face and redid his tie. Coming out of the bathroom, he noticed her standing in the doorway and immediately started in. "Call Stanley Bryce and the Ron's and say there is an emergency meeting on the merger at 10. Call Tokyo and Singapore and have them stop construction on the projects there. Take the ticket for me and transfer it to the name of Lucas Luthor."

Mac watched as Lex threw proposals that had taken weeks to detail and build and threw them out. "Yes sir."

"Also, I need to see my father as soon as…"

"Lex!" Lucas called through the hallway and repeated as he walked into Lex's office. He looked around, briefly surprised by actually being in an office. Mac looked up and excused herself quickly, closing the door behind Lucas, who looked strangely dressed as if he belonged there.

"I've got a surprise for you," Lex stated as he rolled up his sleeves. He looked at Lucas and smiled. "I think you're going to like it." Lucas continued to approach Lex without changing his demeanor.

"Really? I got one for you too." Lex looked up from his sleeves just in time to see Lucas's fist connect with his chin. Falling back against the chair, he stared up at Lucas.

"What the hell?"

"I saw you do business for years and I thought there was a limit to how sick you could…how low you could…How could you Lex? How could you do what you did to me and to her? How could you go that far? What the hell gives you the right?"

Lex turned and dabbed the blood from his busted lip and stared at Lucas. "Habit." Lucas stared at him, ready to take the other side of his jaw. "Listen, I tried something and it didn't work. It backfired greatly. I mean it worked, but it didn't really work. I want you to go to Paris today with Chloe."

Lucas stared at Lex and shook his head confused. "What?"

"This whole thing was a business tactic that got out of hand. Lost my true focus and screwed up everything. Hurt you, hurt Chloe. I just want things to work themselves out now." Lex sat down at his desk and sucked on the remainder of the already swollen lip.

"I just don't want her to be alone. She loves you; she's always loved you. Go to Paris and be with her. Things will work out and she'll make you happy."

Lucas approached the desk and looked at the strange sadness in his brother's face. This wasn't about a business deal anymore. He thought he had seen it before in the parlor when they talked, but he hadn't realized the extent of Lex's feelings. The man actually did have feelings. "You'd blow a billion dollar deal for this?"

Turning in his chair, Lex waved him off and continued to stare out the window. Lucas watched his face grow bare and sad before he left the office. Closing the door behind him, he stood and met his eyes with the secretary and thought for a moment. "Mac, meet me in my office in five minutes." She nodded as he started off. "Where is my office?"


	11. Lucas Learns the Family Business

Lucas Learns the Family Business – Chapter 10

Chloe sat and stared at the empty closet shelves that now adorned her wall. She felt like she had just unpacked her bags and now she was repacking them all over again. This time, she wouldn't be back. She glanced over in the doorway at her father. He was strangely distant but had a hint of a smile on his face.

"Dad, I'm so sorry that I caused all this. I never meant to get in the middle of a business deal. I didn't even know I was in the middle of it."

Gabe stood firm in his ground and smiled wider. "But you were always someone's center of attention around here." He took her hand and sat down with her on the side of the bed. "I remember when you were younger, the Luthors had a simple dinner party and your mother was cooking that night. You ran through the kitchen and knocked over a tray of appetizers that were about to go out. You mother tried to scold you, but you wanted to make it right. You went into our pantry, cut up Vienna Sausages and put them on Saltines and paraded around the formal living room in your Easter dress with them on a tray."

"I remember that. I never remember what my punishment was though." Chloe laughed at the small memory of Mrs. Luthor's then. She wasn't appalled, just shocked she remembered.

"Mrs. Luthor told us not to punish you because the sausage went over better than the patte." Gabe hugged her and handed her a envelope. "This is for some expenses."

Chloe didn't open the envelope but thanked her father. "You and mom were happy here, weren't you?"

"We were. I still am. We were the perfect compliment to each other in the house. But Mr. Luthor senior never closed the partition in the car between us. I may have had the chauffeur's salary, but I learned some things."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her father, "What are you saying? You learned enough from the Luthors to make a million dollars?"

Gabe pulled her daughter into him and hugged her while chuckling, "No honey. A little over two million." Chloe pulled from her father and her mouth dropped. Ripping the envelope open, she saw the check in her name for one million dollars.

"Dad…"

"We always wanted to do this for you. We exceeded our expectations, but then again, you have always exceeded mine. Take it. There is more to be made and easily saved." Chloe ran her hand along the check with so many zeroes, still in awe of her father's listening in on the business. Her father was a smart man. Hugging him, she put the check into her bag and noted she would take care of it first thing.

************

"Look, I know what Lex's instructions were, but I'm giving you new instructions. There's been a change of plans," Lucas barked into the phone as he slid his feet of his desk. "I want…" Lucas paused as his office door flew open to reveal a somewhat irritated fiancée. "Just get started, I'll call you back."

Lucas stared at Helen as her hand flew up to her hip and her head cocked in mild irritation and amusement. She said nothing, but her face looked concerned. She knew about Lucas' antics with women before she got involved with him. Having him call her at the office and request her presence immediately sounded like the perfect way to end a relationship.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly," Lucas slowly spoke as Helen kept a nervous grip on the door handle. Lucas rounded the desk and walked over, kissing her gently on the cheek as she tried to pull away. Her heart was screaming that it was over. All the rumors had to be true. "Come in. I need to tell you a story. And I need for you to tell me how it's going to turn out."

Helen took his hand and sat down across from him in the overly stuffed chairs in the office and waited for Lucas to start. "There was this woman, Chloe, who lived at the mansion with her father…"

"Lucas," Helen stopped him mid-sentence. She wanted to hear one thing before he continued. "Do you still love me?"

Lucas moved over to the couch beside her and ran his hand down her face. She was scared, but he hadn't seen it before. He couldn't understand how a piece of plastic could twist a person's emotions out of whack. Business was a cruel world, and now he was knee deep into it. Running his hand through her hair, he kissed her neck, "Of course I still love you, and we're going to get married."

"And Chloe?"

"Let me finish." Helen kissed Lucas lightly on the lips and sat back more comfortable in the couch, holding his hand and listening to what Lucas had planned.

***********

The Ron's and the Bryce's stared at each other form across the small coffee table in the waiting area outside of Lex's office. "Honey, it's going to be ok," his wife kept repeating at Stanley continued to look over numbers that involved what other companies were offering for their little piece of hardware.

Stanley was sure that he would get up and walk out of the office and never look back as soon as he saw his daughter with even mist in her eyes. Sure, the deal was all business for the Luthor's; there was no heart there, but his daughter's happiness was at stake. Hearing the elevator ding, Stanley stood up and glared at Lionel.

"What the hell is the emergency?"

"I'm sure there is perfectly good explanation. We will just have to see," Lionel tried to calm Stanley's nerves as he followed Lionel into Lex's office.

"What the hell is going on? I thought we already had a deal about everything," Stanley started in as soon as he entered Lex's office.

Lex sat behind the desk and continued looking over several papers, motioning to the ones joining him in the office. "Have a seat," he ordered everyone as Mac entered after setting down an overnight bag behind her desk.

"What are we waiting for? And what's with the Bopsy twins here?" Stanley questioned as he pointed at the uptight lawyers that followed them in the room.

Lex got up from his chair and sauntered across the room, motioning for Mac to close the door and start the meeting. "Ok, we've known each other for a long time. We've played all kinds of hardball for years, but we have respect for each other in the business world. We saw the potential of this merger and I don't doubt that it would have been an incredibly successful venture."

Stanley turned and stared at Lex and then at Lionel. "Would have been?"

"The purpose of this meeting Stanley, is to inform you that my brother Lucas is…"

"Late as usual," Lucas smiled as he walked in with Helen's hand in his. Smiling at Stanley and Lex, "Sorry everyone."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lex glared at Lucas and then noticed his hand in Helen's.

"Helen and I have decided to elope and cut the whole wedding shit. I think it would be easier…" Lucas smiled and kissed Helen on the cheek.

"Lucas, where's Chloe?" Lucas looked at his brother, whose face had drawn with concern.

"So are we merging or what?" Lucas continued ignoring Lex's comment, but heard Helen's mother asked who Chloe was, curious how another name had been left out of the equation for so long.

"You didn't go with her?" Lex raised his voice as he moved closer to Lucas.

"Well, obviously, that would be hard since I'm standing right here. She's probably having her beverage service right now."

"Who is?"

"Chloe, the chauffeur's daughter." Stanley interrupted his very confused wife. Rolling his eyes, he wondered what kind of performance the Luthors were putting on.

"Don't call her that," Lex interrupted as Helen started to explain to her mother what the situation was. Lucas eyed Lex as he pointed and angrily corrected Stanley. A smile broke across his face knowing that Lex was taken.

"She was after Lucas but then apparently switched to Lex after some scheming and now she's on a plane to Europe by herself. She decided that Lex was the one with the power, but left without either one of them." Helen looked and smiled in Lex's direction, seeing Lex still fuming from the whole charade in his office.

"IS that what he told you?" He barked back at Helen.

"He told me everything Lex." Helen smiled and then looked back at Lucas and grinned.

"And you didn't see her before she left? What the hell Lucas, she wanted you."

"Sure, I said goodbye and wished her luck." Lucas gazed over at Helen and then back at Lex. "I told her I was kind of ashamed to accept my brother's hand me down's and don't take it personally, and you've always been very generous to your women and that she would be more than compensated for … whatever," Lucas finished with a sly smirk as Helen grinned at Lionel.

**POP**

"See," Lucas pointed in the direction of Lionel, "I told you he loves her," he finished as he rubbed his chin where Lex popped him.

"Who?"

"Chloe," Stanley repeated and rolled his eyes. Lucas stood up and motioned to Mac to grab the other things outside the office.

"Is he packed?" Lucas asked.

"Is who packed?" Lex bitterly asked.

"One bag, just the essentials. Although there was the slight delight of touching your unmentionables. It was like touching the Shroud of Turin." Mac smiled as Lionel watched Lex's face change from angry to confused and angry again.

"Look, just sign this and we can discuss the details when you return. And this, for the raise of the new position I'm assuming," Lucas shoved the contract into Lex's hand along with a pen and waited. "Come on, your plane is waiting."

The rest of the room stared at Lex as Lucas rattled off the rest of details for his trip and was waiting for his signature. Lex glanced at Lionel, who comfortably sat back in the chair, crossing one leg on the other. He grinned at Lex, knowing that he would try to save face and not leave. "Lex, I love you and all the work for this company, but I think it's time you ran away from home."

Lex stood in the middle of the room and glanced at all the faces and then back at Lucas. His thoughts about Chloe flooded his system, remembering their kisses and her touch along his body, however slight. His body felt warm all of a sudden as he could feel her touch without her even in the room. A void that had been filled and then disappeared the day before.

Lucas slapped his brother slightly on the back, "Bro, you can dream about her on the plane. Sign them." Lex broke his concentration and looked at Lucas.

"She must absolutely hate me," Lex stammered.

"She'll get over it son, we all do." Lionel joked.

"You expect me to drop everything and just walk out on this?"

"Running would be better," Lucas interrupted as he handed Lex the pen.

Signing the documents, he handed them back to Lucas and tried to form words in front of the captivated group. "If you excuse me, I see I have a previous engagement." Lex whispered through the strange silence that fell on all the people in the room with happy grins on their faces.

Lex followed Mac out of the room and took his bag from her. "Good luck." Lex nodded and looked back at the closed doors as he heard Lucas start to prattle off details about the merger he never though his brother was paying attention to. Maybe things wouldn't fall apart while he was gone.

***********

Gabe sat and stared at his boss from the driver's seat as he watched Lex process how he was going to break the news to Chloe when he finally got there. "You don't deserve her."

"You're right." He whispered.

"If you hurt her again," Gabe started.

"There won't be an again." Lex mumbled, knowing her father was right to criticize him. "I need her or I don't need anything." Gabe looked back in the rearview mirror and sighed.

"You could walk there faster sir. You have three blocks to the helipad." Gabe stopped the car in the middle of the traffic and popped the trunk. Handing Lex his bag, he wouldn't let it go.

"I want to make her happy," Lex smiled as Gabe let go of the bag.

**********

"Miss Sullivan, your two o'clock is here." The secretary outside her small office at the international AP office announced. Chloe looked over her notes that she had been briefed on by her boss. It was supposedly an interview that would either make or break her career in international journalism. It was undoubtedly a test of her ambition since her boss had not given her any name to go with the questions.

She heard the door open and then shut as she gathered the few things together and started toward the chairs in the office. "Have a seat," she politely said.

Lex watched as she moved about the office with him undetected. She hadn't made eye contact. He wondered if the scam he had set up with her boss was up and she was playing him, trying to knife him for hurting her. Sitting down in the seat across from what he guessed was hers, he silently tried to put words together. "I heard about this little Indian restaurant from a friend that is really good in town."

Chloe stopped and dropped the file and paper in her hand on the table behind her desk. She breath hitched at his voice. She sat on a plane for hours next to his empty seat. Her chin quivered at his voice. Her hands shook but she couldn't turn around. She listened to the leather in the couch shift and her breathing became more pronounced as she gasped for air that seemed to disappear.

"I told your father I needed you, that I could make you happy." She heard to the voice closer to her and hitched another breath, grabbing the edge of the table behind her desk as the chair moved to the side. He was behind her. "I know you know I love you," he whispered in her ear as he ran his hands down her shoulders and arms.

Chloe closed her eyes, taking in his scent and the words he whispered so close to her ear. "I love you," she whispered at nothing but she choked at his continuous touch. "Lex," she gasped as she turned around and stared into his cool blue eyes. There was something different about them, like a pleading for her. Putting her arms around him, she buried her head in his chest as he ran his hand over her back and through her hair.

Pulling her out of his chest, he lowered his lips to hers, gently first caressing every indention on them with his own, carefully teasing them with his tongue until they parted. Sliding past hers, he closed his eyes and moaned as her quivering body clung tighter to his as they increased the kiss. Chloe Sullivan had saved him, and helped him repossess his heart.

THE END


End file.
